Bittersweet Cafe
by Kirityu Ryukaro
Summary: Owning a cafe that is frequented by many, heroes and civilians alike, isn't easy, but Midoriya didn't really mind. He had two kids to take care of, found many friends in the resident teachers and the resident explosive pomeranian But the boy is tangled up in things that most heroes wouldn't even want to go near.
1. Chapter 1 - Cafe

The bell ringed, and Midoriya looked up as he poured a fresh blend of coffee beans into the coffee maker.

"Shouta! Hizashi!" Midoriya grinned, pointing at a quiet corner of the cafe as he let the coffee machine heat up the next batch of coffee beans, "The usual?"

Aizawa just gave a nod in return, as Yamada waved at the young owner of the cafe. "Yup! Thanks a lot, listener!"

No one suspected that Yamada was actually Present Mic. In his casual outfit, his long blonde hair tied into a bun and without his signature orange tinted glasses and directional speaker, most occupants thought that the blonde cafe regular was just a huge fan of Present Mic and adopted the Voice Hero's style of speaking. In fact, most heroes in casual wear weren't widely recognised, so no one bothered them when they sat down to enjoy their beverages.

It didn't take too long for Midoriya to serve up their orders, given that for the past year or so, Aizawa and Yamada came at a very set time, and Midoriya had already pre-made their drinks a few seconds before they arrived.

Aizawa had a black coffee with a teaspoon of sugar, while Yamda had an iced frappuccino.

Much to the two hero's surprise, both cups of coffee came with a cat shaped cookie on the side.

Before either of the heroes could say anything, Midoriya shot them a cheeky grin, "New recipe, on the house. Eri loves them."

"You already give us a ton of discounts." Aizawa sighed, "I don't think that's how you're supposed to do business."

Midoriya merely rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah, Mister Grouchy. Never thought you'd be one to complain about free food."

"It's illogical." Aizawa grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Midoriya merely shrugged, "My shop, I do what I want. Also, is Nemuri stopping over later? She usually joins you on Mondays."

"Yeah, one of the students held her up. She should be here soon." Aizawa replied, hesitantly taking a bite out of the cookie. "Vanilla?"

"Yeah. Hizashi's cookie is mango. You guys like those flavours, don't you?" Midoriya grinned, as a child with white hair and a small horn ran out from behind the counter to climb onto the chair beside Aizawa.

"Eri! How are you doing?" Yamada smiled, reaching out to ruffle Eri's messy hair.

"I'm good, Mister Yamada." Eri gave a small smile, before she took out a small piece of paper. "I... uh... like your radio show... and Zu-nii told me you're... uh... him... may I... have your autograph?"

Midoriya laughed as Yamada clasped his hands in happiness that he had a fan, before rambling on and on as he gave Eri his autograph. The bell chimed, and Midoriya headed back to the counter to cater to the next customer, who happened to be Bakugou Masaru.

"She texted, she's arriving soon. Where's Kota, by the way? He's usually down here with Eri." Aizawa asked, as he pulled out a stack of paperwork to go through. There was plently of space between the tables, so there was no reason for anyone to go near anyone elses table, and even if someone did so, Aizawa was usually sharp enough to hide his worksheets. He was the only one with that problem, since other subjects like Literature and English were pretty normal subjects, and unlike other hero schools, UA did not have a habit of sticking their logo on their worksheets.

Midoriya quickly served Masaru his mocha, and the brown haired man thanked him.

"The Pussycats took him for an outing." Midoriya shrugged, as he went past the teacher's table again with a green tea mocha, along with a chocolate cat cookie, placing it on their table, "They promised to bring him back before five."

Almost right on cue, the door swung open, revealing Kayama in an oversized turtleneck and knee-length shorts.

"Yo! Izu!" Kayama grinned, waving, as she plopped down beside Yamada, "Oh, you already made my drink? How sweet! And.. Oh my gosh, this treat is adorable!"

Eri just sat up straighter and smiled, "I helped decorate it!"

Aizawa just sighed as he watched the horned girl smile as Kayama took a bite out of the cookie, complimenting the younger for her artistic talent. Eri was a recent addition to the Midoriya family, having popped up out of nowhere a couple of months ago, the day after the entire organisation called the Eight Precepts of Death were all somehow taken down by an unknown person and arrested.

Kota, on the other hand, knew about Midoriya two years back, when Sosaki tried to connect with him while she was on leave, and visited the cafe that had somehow gotten Aizawa's stamp of approval. Aizawa was super picky with his coffee, and to find one shop that even he was content with was a surprise in itself.

It was another surprise to find a twelve year old in charge of the cafe. And another surprise to find that the ridiculously young owner was quirkless. Kota hated the usage of quirks, and he somehow found good company in the quirkless youth. Sosaki did leave Midoriya to babysit Kota sometimes, seeing their busy rescue schedule and the fact that Kota had opened up to Midoriya a lot more in a span of a few weeks than they had in a year.

Not to mention that after Kota had opened up to Midoriya about his parents death at the hands of Muscular, the very same villain was arrested after he was found a week later, electrocuted and hanging from a roof in an abandoned warehouse. And after a particularly bad villain ambush that resulted in all the Pussycats being hospitalized, Kota became a permanent resident at Midoriya's cafe.

No one knew how Midoriya managed to set up a cafe on his own, but Midoriya did mention once or twice that someone had supported him, so no one questioned him any further.

Midoriya's cafe was a hotspot for both heroes and villains alike, though Midoriya did have his fair share of civillians who liked to pop in for coffee and pastries. There was a strict "no violence" rule that Midoriya enforced, but he had no problems with brawls taking place right at his doorstep. Given that Midoriya had called UA several times to take care of villains before, given the cafe's close proximity to the school, the teachers had given Midoriya their private phone numbers and schedules to ring them up whenever he needed their assistance.

Plus, Midoriya had the knack for calling the hero who was best suited for the criminal in question, whether it be quirk-wise, skill-wise or just experience in that particular type of takedown.

"So, quick question, Shouta. Why are you still in school when you literally expelled your entire class?" Midoriya asked, "You came pretty much every day despite not having to teach anyone this year. Pretty sure you'd like nothing more than to lounge at home and sleep."

"Paperwork, and this annoying blond cockatoo won't let me. He'd burst my eardrums if I tried." Aizawa grumbled, as Kayama laughed and smacked him in the back.

"Oh, yeah, Izuku, you think we can pre-order a huge batch of coffee and snacks for tomorrow?" Kayama asked.

"Yeah, entrance exams, right?" Midoriya nodded, "Got it. Send me a compiled list later and I'll get it all ready for you when you pop in here in the mornings."

"Gotcha. We'll come in at around nine for the pickup. Sounds good?"

"Yep!" Midoriya grinned. Despite not having to write down the order, none of the heroes doubted Midoriya's mental capacity. The kid was smart, and Aizawa did get curious once and ask about Midoriya's studies. Apparently, the child had completed a middle school online course when he was ten, and finished high school courses when he was twelve, so really, the kid wasn't as naive and dumb as his age and appearance might say.

Plus, Midoriya had top notch analysis skills for a casual analyst, so Aizawa and the other teachers did ask him for help on certain villains just to get his opinion on things. Midoriya knew how to keep a secret, and that's an understatement considering just how many secrets from various heroes that frequented his cafe held.

The heroes that worked at UA weren't the only regulars of Midoriya's cafe either. The Pussycats stopped by every now and then, while Masaru visited almost every other day. Tsukauchi and a man called Yagi visited twice a month to talk about stuff, while Hawks liked to pop in every once in a while for quick takeaways.

"So, you ready for the imminent lessons in about two months, Shouta?" Midoriya grinned cheekily, as Eri hopped off her chair to greet Bakugou, who was at the door.

"No." Was the gruff reply from the Erasure hero.

"Kacchan!" Eri grinned, as Bakugou smirked at the horned girl and bent down to ruffle her hair. "Sup Eri, Deku."

"Sandwich, right, Kacchan?" Midoriya waved, as he excused himself from the teachers table to go make Bakugou's order. Bakugou just nodded and lifted Eri up to sit next to him by the counter, nodding at his father in acknowledgement. The older waved, before he turned back to his tablet.

Bakugou often stopped by for food, and Midoriya did get his help on a regular basis to help babysit Kota and Eri whenever he needed to go out for something, so Bakugou ended up getting free food in exhange for taking care of the two kids.

Bakugou had always made fun of Midoriya for being quirkless when they were younger, though Midoriya knew the blonde didn't really mean it and was just trying to fit in, given that the swearing and attitude he picked up from Mitsuki, and his explosive, destructive quirk had made him appear villainous to the other kids and caretakers.

Then, Midoriya had disappeared for a long while, and the next time he had seen Midoriya, the green haired boy was suddenly a lot more confident and sure of himself, and had awesome analysis skills to boot, and they had made up. Midoriya didn't want to talk about Inko, though, so Bakugou did stop prying.

Midoriya was still trying to fix Bakugou's attitude, but he still didn't manage to stop him from swearing like his life depends on it. At least, Midoriya did get him to stop swearing around Kota and Eri after the quirkless boy flipped his shit the first time it happened.

"So, you ready for the entrance exams tomorrow?" Midoriya smiled, and Bakugou grinned, "Yep! I'll ace the written paper and blast through the practical."

"Yeah yeah, just don't get so excited thar you accidentally blow your pen up." Midoriya smirked, passing Bakugou his sandwich.

"That was an accident and I was sick that day." Bakugou snorted, just as the door opened again.

"Bakugou? You're still hanging out with that worthless Deku?" Tsubasa spat. "He's quirkless and useless! So uncool!"

Bakugou's palms sparked with mini explosions, and the other patrons looked up from their meals to stare at the trouble makers.

Kayama was about to get up to speak up for Midoriya when Aizawa pulled her back, seeing the signature cheeky smile forming on Midoriya's face.

"What, you jealous that little old quirkless me is capable of running a business and providing for myself while you're still stuck with multiplication?" Midoriya smirked, tilting his head upwards slightly as he gazed at Tsubasa and his little group of friends.

"This is a cafe. You don't like me, fine. I can deal with that. But if you don't stop bothering other people, you're not going to like what I will do next."

Midoriya didn't look particularly threatening, but the heroes knew exactly what Midoriya was capable of. This was quirk discrimination, and Midoriya could ruin their lives forever by putting this on their records. Even if Midoriya was way too nice and forgiving to do so, the notion that he could _potentially_ do it would scare anyone.

"Tch. Fine. You're not worth it." Tsubasa scowled, as he made his way out of the cafe with the rest of his friends.

"Why didn't you just let me blast em?" Bakugou grumbled, as he finished up his sandwich grouchily.

"As much as I would like you to blast them, I like you better out of jail with a clean record." Midoriya laughed, pushing a plate of cookies at Bakugou, "Sugar free. I know how much you value your silly diet. You do need a bit more calcium though, your arms need to be stronger to handle your powerful explosions so I added some milk in the recipe."

Bakugou just laughed, and swiftly grabbed a cookie, munching on it. "Pity you're not applying though. You could get into General Education. Then again you have two brats to take care of and a cafe to run."

"I'm not a brat." Eri huffed, and Bakugou just tousled her hair in response. "Yeah, you're a unicorn. How's your online courses going?"

"Good!" She chirped, "Full marks!"

"Oh, yeah." Bakugou fished out a red hat with two gleaming horns, "Didn't Kota want a hat like this to match Eri? He used to run around with two paper cones stuck on his cap. Found it in a shop on the way home, figured he'd want it."

"Yeah. He'd love that. Thanks, Kacchan." Midoriya grinned, taking the hat from Bakugou and placing it on the counter, "I'll pass it to him when he comes back."

"Whatever, it's not like I care." Bakugou snorted.

"You care. A lot. You're just too stubborn to show it."

Midoriya was promptly smacked lightly on the head by Bakugou, who just glowered at him childishly.

"No! Don't hit Zu-nii!" Eri whined, tugging at Bakugou's arm weakly, "Bad Kacchan."


	2. Chapter 2 - Blue Fire

The door chimed again, and a small black haired boy ran into the cafe, almost tackling Midoriya to the ground. Kota gripped the older's shirt, and Midoriya lifted the smaller boy into the air.

"Hello Kota. How was today?" Midoriya asked, wrapping his arms around the younger, grinning. He glanced at the Pussycats as they walked into the shop.

Sosaki grinned, "We brought him to the museum. We had a lot of fun."

Eri hopped off her chair to join the hug, and Aizawa and Yamada relaxed as Kota laughed.

"Sup, squirt." Bakugou grinned, and Kota pouted and smacked Bakugou lightly on his head, "I'm not a squirt!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bakugou snorted, barely fazed at all, "How was the museum?"

"The old hero costumes were stupid." Kota stuck out his tongue, "I don't get why heroes need such flashy outfits. Why do you want the villain to know you're coming? That's just dumb."

Bakugou shrugged, "Well, I wanna look badass and scare all the villains shitless. And then beat them up. Plus, if they have outfits, they can just... not wear them on their day offs."

Yamada and Kayama had to do their best to stifle their laughter. Bakugou still had no idea that most of the UA staff liked to hang out around Midoriya's cafe, and just thought they were normal civillains. If he did manage to get into UA, they couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"That's true." Kota muttered.

"Hey, Kacchan got you a gift." Midoriya grinned, and reached out with one hand to grab the horned hat off the counter and plopped it on the younger's head. Kota took the hat off to observe it, and squealed in happiness, before facing Bakugou, "Thank you!"

Bakugou just leaned back into his chair, smirking, "No problem, squirt."

He turned to Midoriya, "You gonna help with the training later?"

Midoriya shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

Yamada stretched as he made his way out of the cafe, "See ya, Izuku!"

Midoriya merely waved back at him, as he cleared up the tables. Bakugou had gone back home for dinner, but Midoriya was going to head over to help Bakugou with his training at around nine. Kota and Eri were sitting at one of the tables, staring at the laptop as they attempted to finish their online courses.

Midoriya quickly dumped the dirty dishes into the sink, before he dumped the trash into the bins and tied the rubbish bags up. He dragged them outside, and into the alleyway just accross the street. There were several dumpsters there, and while most of the shop keepers liked to just dump their trash bags out by the side of the street, Midoriya honestly didn't like having trash bags lying around by the side of the road. People could walk into them by accident, and it was dangerous for the blind and the elderly.

Plus, it was literally just across the road. Why was everyone so lazy?

Midoriya hauled the trash bags into the dumpster, when he realised that there was someone leaning against the side of the alleyway. He quickly squatted down, to get a closer look.

He found a male in his early twenties, with jet black hair. He had horrible, gnarled burn scars on his face, neck and arms, and was wearing burnt and tattered clothes. He seemed to have passed out, and Midoriya clicked his tongue in frustration.

_He seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

Midoriya sighed, and he reached out, pulling the male's arm over his shoulder. Midoriya gently tugged him up, but almost stumbled.

_He's much lighter than I thought. Probably malnourishment._

Midoriya carefully stabalised himself, before he carefully brought the male out of the alleyway. He checked the road for cars, before deeming it safe enough to cross, and helped the male cross the road.

He shoved the door open with his free shuolder, and Kota and Eri looked up when they heard the door open.

"Who's that?" Kota asked, as he hopped off the chair and ran to help Midoriya open the door.

"Don't know. Found him in the alleyway." Midoriya replied, "Eri, can you go grab a cushion?"

Eri nodded, and ran upstairs to go get what Midoriya asked for.

"Kota, watch him for a while." Midoriya said, as he layed him down on the seats of one of the booths in the cage, before grabbing a clean towel and wet it with water from the tap. He wringed it dry, before he went back to the male and carefully wiped his face and arms, being especially careful with the wrinkled, scared skin and the crude surgical staples that attached the purple burnt skin to the rest of his skin.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Midoriya put the towel down and gently slipped the pillow that Eri had fetched under his head.

"Is he okay?" Eri asked.

"I don't know." Midoriya replied, "We just have to wait until he wakes up."

Midoriya sent Bakugou a quick text. While he was certain that the stranger shouldn't wake up for quite a while, he wasn't going to leave the two kids alone with him, _just in case._

* * *

Touya groaned, and turned to the left, feeling the soft pillow pressing against his face.

_Wait... pillow?_

He bolted upwards, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be sitting in some kind of shop, with several tables and chairs lying around. There were several windows, and Touya could see that it was dark outside, with a road and several lamposts. He was lying on some sort of bench in a booth, and he noticed that there was a green haired teen sitting at the closest table, staring at his laptop.

The teen looked at him, before he grinned. He slammed his laptop shut, "So, how are you?"

"Uhh..." Touya had no idea how to react to the teen, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Midoriya Izuku, owner of this cafe." Midoriya smiled, "I was throwing out some trash and found you in that alley right... over there."

He pointed out of the window, and Touya could barely make out an alleyway across the road.

"So, who are you, and why the heck are you napping in an alleyway?" Midoriya asked.

"Uh To-... Dabi." Touya hastily ad libbed, almost blurting out his real name, "It seemed like a good place to sleep."

Midoriya just stared at him, unconvinced.

"You're a horrible liar." Midoriya rolled his eyes; those cyan eyes were a dead giveaway.

"You're Todoroki Touya, aren't you? Ran away from home?"

Touya was completely taken aback.

_How the heck... did he know that?_

"Look, kid." Midoriya stood up, using a completely patronising tone, "If you want to lie, first, don't get your name wrong. Also, don't look away from the listener. It's way too obvious."

Touya gulped. For a teen, Midoriya sure was perceptive. But that wasn't the primary problem on his mind.

His own quirk hurt him whenever he used it. He was starving, and Touya honeslty couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything.

And he had enough experince on the streets to know that looks weren't everything. Sure, Midoriya was short, and he looked skinny, but Touya could tell from Midoriya's confident attitude that he could easily take him down in a fight. And if he was able to recognise him despite his different appearance, then who knows what else the teen knew?

"Are you... going to make me go home?" Touya meekly asked.

Midoriya stared at him for a minute, and Touya nearly shrunk down under his gaze, until the teen burst out laughing.

"Make you go home? Are you insane? Why would I want to send you back to that abusive asshole?" Midoriya smiled, "Feel free to stay here. It's completely Endeavor-proof."

Touya blinked, "Uh... what did you say?"

Midoriya grinned, "You can stay here as long as you want. As long as you're here, Endeavor can't hurt you. Trust me."

Midoriya went to the counter and poured out two glasses of water, before returning. He passed a glass over to Touya, and the male carefully cradellign the glass as the teen settled back down in his own chair, "Look, I've done my research. I know what Endeavor's done. I honestly don't think that Endeavor would recognise you, but I think its safest for you to stay here."

"You don't know me. Why are you helping me? What do you want?" Touya asked, staring at his water.

Midoriya took a sip of water, "You're right. I don't know you. What I do know is that Endeavor is an abusive asshole, but no one knows about it. I want to help you because I know that I am capable of doing so, and maybe you'll finally be able to enjoy yourself without the influence of that flaming pile of trash."

He placed his cup down, "You're exhausted, you're starving, and I'm not going to let you live on the streets, at least, not at the moment. You will stay, at least, until you've recovered your strength. Then, if you decide to leave, then you can leave. But you're welcome to stay."

Midoriya stood up, and grabbed Touya's arm, "Follow me."

Touya couldn't do anything as Midoriya dragged him out the back door and up the stairs. He was utterly confused as to _why__ anyone would want to help him just because he could._

Midoriya pushed another door open, and Touya mutely looked around.

He saw a living room, with a television on a table and a couch with two kids, a white haired girl and a black haired boy, lying on it, sleeping.

_Wait... he's a dad? He looks too young to be a dad..._

"I thought you were a teen..." Touya stammered, "I didn't know you had kids, I can't intrude - "

Midoriya sighed, and rolled his eyes again, "I'm fifteen. Those are my adopted siblings, so don't ask about the hair colour."

Touya snapped his mouth shut. The teen must have had a lot of instances of people asking him that question if he already had an answer for it.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Midoriya shrugged, "I get asked that a lot by new patrons."

He pointed at the bathroom, "There's the bathroom. I think you'll want to take a shower. I'll grab you some clothes, but they _might_ be a bit small for you. We're going to grab you some proper fitting clothes tomorrow."

Touya didn't know how else to react besides looking at Midoriya and nodding gratefully, "Thank you."

Midoriya grinned and playfully stuck out his tongue, "No problem."

* * *

Touya yawned, and stretched. He sat up and quickly changed into the clothes that Midoriya had left on the table in the guest bedroom, before picking up the toothbrush that Midoriya had also left on the table and made his way to the bathroom.

He hastily made his way downstairs, looking around for Midoriya, and found the teen starting up the coffee machine. The two children were sitting at one of the tables, eating some cookies.

The white haired girl looked up, and gave a shy wave towards Touya as the black haired boy merely looked at him.

"Ah, you're awake. I thought you'd sleep in." Midoriya smiled as he turned around, retying the string of his apron, "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Touya replied honestly, making his way to the counter, "Need any help?"

"Nah. You don't have to."

"You've let me stay over, and lent me clothes." Touya replied, "At least, I should repay you back for your kindess."

"It's fine. I've done this so many times that I can do it with my eyes closed." Midoriya laughed, and Touya had a feeling he meant that literally.

"So, I was wondering, what's your quirk? Fire? Ice? I'm guessing fire cause you have a ton of burn scars but you could also have an ice quirk that's easy for that flaming pile of trash to burn? Or you could have a body suited for an ice quirk but an overly powerful fire quirk where you could also hurt yourself with your own quirk?" Midoriya asked.

"Uh... your last guess was spot on. It's called Cremation." Touya replied, raising his hand and letting a small, cyan flame flicker to life in his palm.

Midoriya looked at the flame for a quick, before he looked up, "I just remembered, do you want to be called Touya? Cause it would definately be a name that's easily recognisable as Endeavor's kid." Midoriya started.

Touya looked away, and hummed, extinguishing the flame in his palm. Midoriya did have a point, and Touya really hadn't thought about anything else to call himself.

"Well... you called yourself Dabi when you tried to introduce yourself, don't you?" Midoriya grinned, "Dabi means cremation. It's perfect."

Touya's eyes lit up, and Midoriya pat him on the back as he left the counter, "Think about it, we can always think of another name."

Midoriya walked over to the main door of the cafe, unlocked the door and flipped the sign from "closed" to "open".

Touya looked up, and smiled, "Dabi's just fine."

Midoriya grinned, and gave Touya a thumbs up, before he turned his head towards the two kids, "Eri, Kota, that's Dabi. Dabi, meet Eri and Kota."

"Hi!" Eri waved, while Kota gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. Eri grabbed a cookie off their plate, and waved it at him, "Want one?"

"Uh.. thanks." Touya carefully took the cookie from her, and took a small bite, "It's delicious. Who made it?"

"Zu-nii did!" Eri laughed, "Kota and I decorated them!"

Touya couldn't help but melt at her smile. Fuyumi and Natsuo would love these two. He wasn't so sure about Shouto though...

* * *

**A/N Touya will be called Dabi for the remainder of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bird Brain

"Sup! Izuku! Who's that?" Kayama asked, popping her head inside the cafe. Midoriya shot her a huge grin as Dabi packed several boxes of cookies and pastries neatly in a paper bag despite Midoriya's protests.

"His name's Dabi."

Kayama frownd, "I haven't seen you around here before. Where did you come from? Where did you get all those scars from?"

"Uh... fire." Dabi replied, as Midoriya took the paper bag and handed it to Kayama, "I passed out in an alleyway and Midoriya-san found me."

"Stop calling me by my last name. I've been telling you that all morning!" Midoriya whined, as Kayama laughed. She didn't know Dabi at all, but Midoriya was always a perceptive one, being able to tell who was good and who wasn't at a slight glance. If Midoriya deemed him okay and had decided to pick up another stray to be apart of his family, who was she to judge?

After all, that was what he had done with Eri and Kota, and they were all pretty happy.

"Uh... is there anything else for me to do?" Dabi asked hesitantly, looking around.

"I told you that you don't have to help out." Midoriya grumbled, picking up another bag with coffee and tea and handing it to Kayama, "Isn't someone going to help you out, Nemi?"

"Nah. I'm good." Kayama laughed, "This isn't really heavy. I'll see ya later, Zuku."

Dabi watched as Kayama left the cafe, before turning to Midoriya, "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah. She and a bunch of others work near here, and they come here pretty often. They might come in the afternoon." Midoriya replied, "You're pretty insistent with helping out... Let me think about it. I'm sure I can come up with something..."

"I can clean the tables? This is a cafe, right? So people are going to come and go." Dabi offered.

"If you want to." Midoriya scratched the back of his head, before shrugging, "People usually stay for quite some time, so it isn't like you're going to have to rush around like you're in a food court. I guess that'll work out."

Midoriya perked up, before facepalming, "I forgot, UA entrance exams. The morning's going to be calm, but after the exams finish... it's going to be hectic."

He whirled around, facing Dabi, "Alright, it's going to be busy, but not unmanagable. I'm going to start simple, and drill you with how to package the cookies properly. It isn't that hard, but it should help lighten the load by a lot since a lot of the applicants prefer to do takaways. You up for it?"

Dabi grinned, cracking his knuckles and nodding, "Sounds fun."

* * *

Midoriya was right when he said that packaging cookies was easy. It was, however, tedious. The process of shoving half a dozen cookies into a small paper bag was easy and simple, but only if they were of the same flavour.

And he not only had to do it correctly, but also fast.

Dabi had forgotten how many times he had accidentally shoved one too many of a certain type of biscuit into a bag, or had forgotten which cookie was which, adding a couple minutes to the process of packaging.

But Midoriya didn't really seem mind. He did laugh a lot whenever Dabi screwed up, or took a whole ten minutes to put twelve biscuits in a bag because he had forgotten where the vanilla cookies were, and by the time he found them, he had forgotten which ones he had already shoved into the bag, forcing him to dump everything out to check.

Midoriya was a harsh teacher, yes, but at least he wasn't getting burnt every single time he made a mistake. Dabi was actually having fun doing his job once he got the hang of it, and he coudn't hlpe but feel proud as Midoriya shot him a smile so bright that lit up the entire world.

Some of the customers were confused when they saw Dabi, and were slightly put off by his appearance, but they didn't say anything and just waited patiently for their food.

Dabi had to admit, when he had run away from the Todoroki Household, he would have expected himself to have gotten beaten up, or arrested, or even dragged back to his former household by his father, if he was unlucky enough to chance upon him. He never would have thought that he would have ended up living with such a kind and loving family.

He watched as Eri and Kota started icing designs onto several cookies, as Midoriya carefully took a new batch of cookies out of the oven, setting them aside to let them cool, before fixing up two cups of coffee and delivering them to a table.

He really was lucky that Midoriya had stumbled upon him in that alleyway.

* * *

"Hey! You! Please, slow down!"

Bakugou's eye twitched as that familiar voice rang out. There was this pink haired girl and an electric boy that happened to be in the same testing arena as him, and they had been following him around and pestering him. He had managed to escape when the exam started, but now, they had somehow found him again as he was leaving after being looked over by Recovery Girl.

"Damn. You're pretty strong!" The blonde boy said, grinning, "You blew up those robots like they were no big deal!"

"Yeah!" The girl nodded, "You're quirk's awesome!"

She pointed towards herself, before pointing to a black haired male that was being checked over by Recovery Girl, "My name's Ashido Mina, and that's Kirishima Eijiro. We're from the same school."

The electric boy smiled, "Kaminari Denki! What's your name?"

"Bakugou. Now leave me alone." Bakugou snapped, glaring at them, before taking his leave.

"Man, what's his problem?" Ashido huffed, as Kirishima came running up to them, "Hey, Mina. Who was that?"

"Ah, his name's Bakugou. He's the explodey guy." Kaminari laughed, sticking out his hand to Kirishima, "My name's Kaminari Denki."

Kirishima shook his hand, "You're so manly! You literally just ran up to the robot and clung onto it and fried it! Wait, Mina, how do you know him?"

"Ah, we just happened to bump into each other in the cafeteria and we hit off!" Ashido exclaimed, "Come on, I heard there's a pretty good cafe down the street that has goods that are cheaper than most other shops. Let's go check it out."

"Sure, I'm down for a drink." Kaminari shrugged, "How about you?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Kirishima grinned.

* * *

Aizawa raised his eyebrow when he entered the cafe, seeing the black haired male carrying five bags of cookies to the counter. Eri and Kota were sitting at their table, while scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Izuku, who is that?"

Midoriya smiled, whirling around with a tray of drinks, "That's Dabi! He's new, be nice, Shouta."

Yamada laughed as Aizawa sighed, slumping into his chair, not wanting to argue with Midoriya. The Erasure hero grabbed his coffee and took a mouthful of it, before he took his phone out.

"So... how was today?" Midoriya asked, as he placed a green tea latte on another table.

Yamada shrugged, "Pretty okay. Your friend blew up a ton of robots.

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like him. How many?"

"You know I can't say more; this place is usually flooded with UA applicants." Yamada hissed, looking around warily, "Oh, look, it's Bakugou."

Midoriya turned his head as the door opened, and Bakugou trudged in and plopped down at the seat by the counter.

"Same as usual?" Midoriya asked,

"Yeah." Bakugou smirked proudly, not recognising Yamada as Present Mic at all, "The written paper wasn't too bad, and I beat all those robots into the ground!"

"Nice." Midoriya grinned, popping the sandwich into the oven to cook it, "I don't think you'll have a problem getting in, honestly. The UA exam is pretty biased to those with physical quirks, no offence."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm sure if you took it you'd be able to beat those robots down with no problem as well. Sure, physical quirks have an advantage, but its not like you have to destroy the robot. Disabling or deactivating them works just fine. There was this short-ass purple kid that was sticking the robots to the ground."

"True. That's a good point." Midoriya shrugged, as he carefully took the sandwich out of the oven, "Careful, it's hot."

"My quirk literally causes explosions, Deku." Bakugou deadpanned, "A sandwich isn't going to kill me. You worry too much."

"Anything can kill you, Kacchan. Including an angry duck." Midoriya replied.

Bakugou stared at him in disbelief, but ultimately decided to be quiet and munch on his sandwich.

"Woah! This place looks awesome!"

Bakugou turned around to face the familiar voice, and scowled as he noticed the three applicants by the door.

Midoriya peered at the door curiously, "New friends?"

"Nope. Just random extras that I, unfortunately, keep running into." Bakugou hissed under his breath, and turned away from the door.

Ashido pranced into the cafe, "Woah! It's pretty crowded, but there's no queue!"

Midoria chuckled under his breath. He had always hated queueing up, regardless whether it was at a supermarket or at a fast food restaurant, so he had purposely made sure to clear all the orders as quickly and efficiently as possible to minimise the waiting time.

Ashido picked up the menus, not noticing that Bakugou was sitting at the counter, and passed them to Kirishima and Kaminari, "Wow, there's a ton of stuff we can try."

It took some time for them to decide what to order, but Kaminari ordered a lime soda, Kirishima ordered a fruit punch while Ashido settled on a green tea latte, along with a plate of cookies to share.

Midoriya quickly took down their orders, calling Dabi to prepare the cookies, before starting to work on their drinks. The trio of students settled down by the counter, right beside Bakugou, watching Midoriya and Dabi curiously.

"Are you the owner?" Ashido asked Dabi.

"Nope. He is." Dabi replied, nodding at Midoriya as the green haired boy grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Wait... aren't you our age?" Kaminari asked, as Midoriya dumped a few oranges and a few slices of pineapple into a blender.

Midoriya shrugged, wiping his hands on a towel. He placed Kaminari's lime soda and Ashido's latte right in front of them, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, the owner of this cafe, and yes, I am your age. Sorry, the punch is going to take a little longer since I don't use premade juices."

"That's fine. I'm Kirishima, that's Kaminari and Ashido." Kirishima introduced, before he grinned, "Honestly, I've never been to a cafe where they serve drinks as quickly as you do."

"Queues are a waste of time." Midoriya replied, as he poured the mixture of blended fruit out into a cup, "Kacchan, did you want anything to drink?"

"Not really." Bakugou curtly replied, and the trio of students whirled around to look at Bakugou.

"Wait. BAKUGOU!? Since when were you here?!" Kaminari yelped.

"I've been here at least five minutes before you clowns." Bakugou growled, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Kacchan, play nice, they could be future classmates." Midoriya grinned, passing Kirishim his drink, "You know you need to make more friends."

"How long have you known each other?" Kirishima asked.

"Since we were kids." Midoriya smiled.

"Kacchan is a cute nickname." Ashido laughed, and Bakugou looked like he wanted to blow her up, "It's not cute! Deku here was stupid and didn't know how to pronounce my name when we were two."

"Hey, it stuck. You don't really mind anyways." Midoriya chuckled, before the door opened again, revealing Hawks. While Hawks wasn't wearing his hero outfit, it was pretty much impossible to hide those humongous bright red wings.

"Yo! Zuku!" Hawks grinned, taking a seat by the counter next to Bakugou. Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima gawked at the presence of the Number 3 hero, and Bakugou just rolled his eyes. He knows that Hawks was famous and popped by ever so often, but really, did the students _have_ to react like that?

"Sup, Kei." Midoriya greeted, "Iced latte takeaway again?"

"Nah. Iced latte, but not takeaway. It's been a while since I've had some free time." Hawks shrugged, "I'm just gonna sit here and do... nothing. I want a break. Where's Kota and Eri?"

"Over there." Midoriya nodded at Aizawa's table, "I think they're drawing."

Hawks then turned towards Bakugou, "You're the Kacchan that Izuku likes to talk about, huh?"

Bakugou grumbled under his breath, "Don't call him that. My name's Bakugou Katsuki. You better remember it!"

"So rude!" Kirishima hissed, nudging Bakugou, "Don't you know who he is?"

Hawks merely burst out laughing, "Ah, there's the characteristic short-tempered and volatile nature. So, all of you guys tried for UA, didn't ya? They're the only school that has their hero course entrance exam today, good luck."

"Uh... thanks?" Ashido replied hesitantly.

"I don't need luck to get it." Bakugou snapped, "I'll be Number One without any help. Wait, _maybe_ with Deku's help, BUT only Deku!"

Midoriya snorted, "You put too much faith in me. I can only do so much, Kacchan."

"Well, you're the only person here that uses their brain properly."

"It's nice to be confident of your abilities." Hawks grinned, "You'll hesitate less when faced against villains."

Hawks quickly downed his latte, and put the cup down on the saucer. He cracked his neck, before standing up, "Well, I have to go now. See ya next time, Zuku."

"See ya, Kei." Midoriya waved, before walking over to Hawks' seat to clear his cup.

"Aww... I wanted his autograph..." Kirishim lammented, "He's so manly."

"I don't know when he'll stop by again, but I can try and ask him for one for you." Midoriya shrugged, placing the cup and saucer in the sink, but not before picking up the small thumbdrive that Hawks had left on the saucer and slipping it into his pocket, his movements unoticed by the four students sitting by the counter.

* * *

**A/N and a bit of spoilers, Hawks' real name is Takami Keigo.**


	4. Chapter 4 - UA

Midoriya sighed as he sank into his chair. He cracked his knuckles, before he grabbed his laptop and switched on his desktop, switching to its dual screen function. He plugged the thumbdrive into his laptop, and open it up.

There were a variety of links, images, articles, and video files, and Midoriya sighed again, rubbing his eyes, before trudging to the fridge and grabbing himself an energy drink.

Dabi was already sleeping in his room, and Eri and Kota were watching televion in the living room, giving Midoriya some peace and quiet to help Hawks with some stuff.

This time, but now, he was trying to deal with a gang that seems to have many hideouts and several high ranking members, allowing them to evade most other heroes quickly and efficiently. They weren't exactly strong, but they were smart, and they were never really able to get much information out of the grunts that they did manage to capture.

Hawks hadn't dealt with the gang before, and his presence would surely throw them off, but Hawks wanted to surprise them and catch them all in one fell swoop. That meant that he needed to know where all the high ranking members would be at any point in time, and that was Midoriya's job. Hawks was smart, yes, but even his analysis skills were nowhere near Midoriya's.

Midoriya absentmidedly scrolled through the folders that Hawks had given him, mentally noting down anything that seemed important. He didn't really need his notebooks for this; it wasn't like it was going to be a problem much longer.

Midoriya smacked his head and groaned. There clearly was a pattern between which hideout they used, depending on the time of the day and which day it was. As useful as the heroes were in their work and keeping the streets safe, they were surprisingly dumb at times. Midoriya could understand why Hawks didn't notice it; the feathered blonde didn't have the patience for it, but weren't Ryukyu or Kamui Woods also working on this case? How did they not notice it?!

Midoriya quickly typed up a brief analysis, before running it though his personal encryptor, and sent it to Hawks. Midoriya had programmed that encryptor personally, and he had already given Hawks a copy of the program so that he could easily encrypt and decrypt information.

He whipped out his phone to send Hawks a quick text.

_"Done."_

He quirked his eyebrow as Hawks started texting back. Wasn't the winged hero usually out at this time?

_"Damn, kid. You're hella fast!"_

Midoriya just rolled his eyes, before replying.

_"No, you're just stupid. Anyways, I'm going to go sleep now. Good night."_

Hawks sent him a thumbs up emoji, and Midoriya switched off his computer, and set his alarm, before peeked out of the room.

The television was still on, but Eri and Kota had fallen asleeon on the sofa. Midoriya gave a small smile as he drapped a blanket over the two children, before moving to the front door to ensure that it was locked. He walked back to his room and flopped onto his bed.

The UA results would come out in a month. He was certain that Bakugou could get into the hero course; the explosive blonde was strong, and his grades were pretty good as well. He wondered if those three students, Kirishima, Ashido, and Kaminari, would get in. They seemed like pretty decent people, and they had pretty decent quirks. Kirishima's Hardening, while not flashy, was pretty solid, and would let him bash through the robots pretty easily. Ashido's Acid quirk was also perfect for destroying the robots, and Kaminari's Electrification could be hella powerful as long as the blonde didn't short circuit himself.

It wasn't too hard to find out more about those students, a bit of digging on the internet was all it took for him to uncover a treasure trove of information. He would need to see them in a fight in order to see if they needed anything to improve on, but that could wait until he knew who had gotten into the hero course and who didn't.

* * *

The month passed relatively quickly, and there really wasn't much happening. Hawks had utterly wrecked that gang, and Dabi had already settled down as an official family member. Midoriya was currently getting one of his contacts - his mysterious benefactor, specifically - to help Dabi get an official ID so that he could go around the city on his own without the risk of getting arrested for not having any identification.

"Deku!"

Midoriya looked up from the coffee maker, and found Bakugou waving a letter at him. The blonde plopped himself down on his regular seat, and grinned, "Letter's finally here. Figured you'd want to see it."

Midoriya smiled, "Well, you gonna open it or what?"

"Not out in the open, you idiot." Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Don't you take lunch breaks?"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? I own this place, I eat whenever I want to. Come on, we can check it out in the living room. It shouldn't take too long."

Midoriya practically dragged Bakugou up the stairs, ordering Dabi to watch the cafe for a few minutes. Midoriya unlocked his front door, and they plopped down on the sofa. Bakugou eagerly ripped open the letter, only for a small disc like object to pop out of it.

Midoriya rolled his eyes again, "The only reason I didn't stop you from doing that was because I knew there wasn't paper in it. You seriously could have ripped anything that was inside it."

Bakugou snorted, "Yeah yeah, mother hen."

He tapped the disc, and a holographic video appeared, starring All Might in all his buff blonde glory. Midoriya sighed, he really didn't like All Might. He was way too flashy for anyone's good.

The video started off by saying that Bakugou had the highest marks for the written exam, before All Might went on to say that Bakugou had destroyed the most robots, netting him a lot of villain points. Bakugou smirked proudly, but Midoriya punched him in the shoulder lightly, "Don't get cocky. They're just robots."

_"Not only that, but take a look at this video!" _All Might's voice rang out, and Midoriya looked at the screen curiously.

_"Uh... do you know that blonde with spike hair and explosive quirk?"_ A brown haired girl asked, _"He saved me from the zero-pointer, and I was wondering... can I give him some of my points? I have no doubt that he had gotten enough points to pass, but he saved my life and... I don't know, I'm really grateful but I don't know if I'll see him again to thank him..."_

"Oh my god. Who are you and what have you done to Kacchan!?" Midoriya fake gasped.

"What are you talking about, nerd?!" Bakugou roared.

"Kacchan would never save someone for no reason!" Midoriya retorted.

"Shut up! You're the one who keeps telling me to be nicer, and when I save someone, you're complaining?!" Bakugou snapped. The duo glared at each other for a good minute, before they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously, good job, though. You've gotten first place. That's a great start." Midoriya grinned, "After that, it's just the Sports Festival and then the Hero Lisence Exam."

"Yeah..." Bakugou sighed, "Why didn't you apply? You could have easily gotten in with you smarts, and it's not like you can't defend yourself."

"What do you expect me to do against a bunch of robots? I can fight humans, but I don't have the sheer strength and power necessary to tear through metal." Midoriya admitted, "Given enough time, I can probably defeat a few, but there's no way I'll be able to get enough to pass in such a short timeframe. I'm good at analysing, you know that, Kacchan."

"If you didn't analyse anything, you'll probably be wallowing in self pity like the rest of the quirkless extras. They don't even try, and give up just because they have a disadvantage. You on the other hand, you found a way around it." Bakugou snorted, "You don't give yourself enough credit. Come on, let's go back down, your new baby brother hasn't handled the cafe on his own for such a long time before."

"Baby brother? Dabi's like, twenty." Midoriya retorted.

"You practically adopted the man. Therefore, you're older." Bakugou teasingly countered, as he walked back down the stairs towards the cafe.

"That literally makes no sense, Kacchan."

"Yo! Bakugou! Midoriya!"

"Uh... hi?" Midoriya stopped, realising that Ashido was waving at them. Kaminari and Kirishima were standing behind her, smiling.

"We got our letters, so we decided to pop by here and celebrate with you guys!" Kaminari grinned, "Bakugou, did you get in?"

"No shit. Duh, I'm better than you all!" Bakugou snapped, while Ashido merely facepalmed, "Kami, the letter clearly showed the top five examinees, and Bakugou's was at the top. Obviously he would get in."

Midoriya was absentmindedly listening onto the conversation, as he glanced at Dabi. The scarred man was looking at him with a look that practically screamed _"Help me I don't know how to deal with them, they talk so much and they're so loud, help me please?"_

Midoriya smiled, moving over to the counter, "Well, what do you guys want?"

The trio placed their orders, and Ashido pulled out her wallet to pay, but Midoriya just stopped her, "Nah, it's on me, Ashido. Congrats on getting into UA's Hero Course."

Ashido, Kirishim, and Kaminari tried to argue, but Bakugou just sighed, "Don't even bother trying. Deku's really lax and easy-going, but if he really wants something, you can't change his mind. He's a stubborn ass."

"Like you aren't one yourself, Mr Explodey." Midoriya retorted, as he opened the fridge to grab the ingredients for Ashido's milkshake.

"Fine. But I owe you one. Also, call me Mina." Ashido pouted, and Midoriya just laughed, "Fine. You guys can call me Izuku. I don't really mind. Only people I don't like call me Midoriya."

"Zu-nii!" Eri ran up to the counter, "Can I have apple juice please?"

"Sure. Give me a second." Midoriya replied, and Ashido practically squealed. Eri quickly hid behind Bakugou, peeking out from behind him to look at Ashido cautiously.

"Oh my god! You're adorable!" Ashido gushed, and Eri looked up at Bakugou. Bakugou merely looked back and shrugged, and Eri hesitantly stepped out from behind Bakugou, "Hi… I'm Eri."

"Hi Eri! I'm Ashido Mina, but feel free to call me Mina!" Ashido grinned, sticking out her hand for Eri to shake. "Do you come here often?"

"No! I stay here!" Eri smiled sweetly, "Zu-nii's my brother! And Kota! He's over… there! Kota!" Eri waved at the small black haired boy, who hopped off the chair that was next to Yamada and ran over to Eri's side.

"Who's that?" Kota asked, inspecting Ashiod, and Eri chirped, "That's Mina! Kacchan's friend!"

"She's not my friend!" Bakugou roared.

"Why not? She's nice! Please, Kacchan?!" Eri asked, and Bakugou glared at her harshly, before eventually giving in. He really couldn't say no whenever Eri unknowinlgy used her puppy dog eyes, "Fine."

Kaminari burst into laughter, "You're whipped!"

"No I'm not! I'm just being nice!" Bakugou growled, but Kaminari just continued laughing, and Midoriya had joined in as well.

Most of the patrons looked up to see what the ruckus was, and caught sight of the five teens messing around. They couldn't help but smile, before going back to doing their own things. While most cafes were quiet and peaceful, the thing that stood out about Midoriya's cafe was the carefree atmosphere. No one had to worry about being too noisy; Midoriya would tell them to tone it down if they did get too loud, but generally, it was much easier to relax when everyone was laughing and generally having fun.

* * *

"First day of school in UA, huh? Have fun!" Midoriya smiled, shoving a small bag of cookies into Bakugou's hand.

"Yeah, see you later, nerd." Bakugou grinned, before heading out for UA. On his way there, he loosened his tie, and stuffed it in his pocket, before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Which idiot decided that collars and buttons were okay? They're suffocating." Bakugou grumbled under his breath, before carefully putting the cookies that Midoriya had given him in his bag. They didn't live too far away from UA, and Bakugou could easily walk there and back.

"Oh! It's you!" He heard someone call out from behind, and Bakugou whirled around, half expecting it to be Ashido, but realising it was the brown haired girl with the gravity quirk that he had saved on the day of the entrance exams.

The girl ran up to him, panting slightly, before she looked at him and grinned, "Hi! And... thank you for saving me from the zero-pointer! It was really brave of you! And you also scored the most points at the entrance exam!"

Bakugou really wasn't sure how to react to that. Midoriya kept telling him that he shouldn't be so rude to everyone he met, and he had to admit, using removing gravity to lift the robots and then letting them smash against the ground wasn't that bad of an idea.

So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh... thanks?"

The girl just grinned back at him, before she stuck out her hand, "My name's Uraraka! It's really nice to meet you!"

"Bakugou."

Uraraka quickly glanced at her phone, and almost screeched, "Well, we better be going to UA! We don't wanna be late on the first day of school!"

* * *

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He was currently getting yelled at by some Ingenium rip-off for not wearing his uniform properly, and apparently, Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima were in his class. They were ecstatic; Bakugou... not so much.

"Go somewhere else to play at being friends. This is the hero course." A familiar voice rang out, and everyone turned to notice a person in a yellow sleeping bag lying on the ground. The man slowly stood up, before getting out of the sleeping bag, and Bakugo's eyes widened as he realised why the man seemed so familiar.

"You! You're a teacher?! Since when!?" Bakugou's jaw practically dropped, "Does he know about this?!"

Aizawa merely snorted in amusement, "If you mean your friend, then yes, he knows."

He wondered how Bakugou would react when he realised that pretty much all his teachers were patrons to Midoriya's cafe. Maybe he would ask Nezu to record his reaction from the security cameras just for the heck of it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Biscuit

Aizawa sighed as he watched the ongoing Quirk Apprehension Test. Most of the students were doing pretty well. Despite some of the students being _slightly_ annoying, most of them had potential and Aizawa wasn't going to kick them out.

There was some kid who kept messing around, though. He was doing well on his tests, but he was an absolute menace, constantly disturbing others. There was also some other troublesome kid, Mineta, but Aizawa was too tired to expell so many people at once. Maybe someone would just beat it into Mineta that his behaviour was unacceptable, but for now, the purple haired pervert was the least of his concerns.

He needed to deal with that kid who constanatly disturbed and distracted others and made them do worse in their tests.

"Alright, all the tests are over. Gather back here and you guys will see your placings."

The invisible girl, Hagakure Toru, had gotten last, though to be fair, her quirk was practically useless in these tests. She slumped forward, dejected, as the boy with the tail tried to comfort her.

"And about that expulsion thing... It was a logical ruse to draw out the best of your abilities. I only expel students who have no potential. Speaking of which, you."

Aizawa pointed at the boy who constantly disturbed his classmates.

"You're expelled."

The boy tried to protest, but Aizawa just growled, "Shut it. All I've seen you do is harrass your peers, distracting them, and sometimes even using your quirk to prevent them as doing as well as they should have. I know six year olds with more potential than you! Now, go pack your stuff. We won't be seeing you again."

* * *

"Kiri! You guys wanna go that cafe again?" Ashido asked, and Kirishima and Kaminari perked up.

"You bet!" Kirishima grinned.

"Cafe?" Iida asked.

"Ah, I heard about that cafe." Yaoyorozu nodded, "I've heard that the quality is really good. I've wanted to try it for some time but I've never had the opportunity to go check it out."

"We should go as a class! Break the ice, get to know each other!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Same here. I heard it's good." Asui replied, as Jiro shrugged, "I don't really mind. We were released early anyways."

"Sorry... cafes are a bit out of my budget..." Uraraka stammered, but Ashido wrapped her arm around Uraraka, "Nonsense. It's not really that expensive, trust me.

"Well... if you say so..." Uraraka scratched her head, "I guess I'll go try it out."

"Oh, Bakugou and Todoroki left already..." Iida turned around, "I'm down for a visit, but caffine in the afternoon is not good for the body!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Iida." Kaminari laughed, "Plus, they also sell fruit punches and tea. And let me tell you, they're awesome."

"Hmm... it sounds interesting. I think I will join." Tokoyami stated, and Dark Shadow popped out, laughing.

Koda stuck his thumb up, and Ojiro and Sero voiced his approval. Sato excused himself from the outing, stating that he had promised his mother they could bake together after school, and Mineta, Aoyoma and Shoji had already left.

"Do you mind if we stop by one of the shops on the way there?" Kirishima asked, grabbing his bag, "I'm missing some school supplies and I want to grab them before I forget."

"Of course it's okay!" Iida nodded, "You should be conscientious of what you do and don't have for school!"

* * *

"DEKU!"

Bakugou stomped into the cafe, and Midoriya looked up from the coffee machine.

"Ah, so you noticed?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was a teacher in UA!?" Bakugou demanded.

"You mean Shouta? You didn't ask." Midoriya retorted, "Plus, why should I tell you about Shouta's job? That's invading his privacy."

Bakugou growled, but didn't say anything. He looked around, noticing the absence of the other male and the two children, "Where's Dabi, Eri and Kota?"

"Shopping trip at the grocery store." Midoriya shrugged, "Plus, Eri and Kota are growing out of their current clothes. They grow surprisingly fast."

"They're fucking kids, of course they grow fucking fast." Bakugou grumbled, and Midoriya laughed. He didn't really approve of Bakugou swearing his head off, but he would tolerate it as long as he didn't do it in front of his kids. It was actually pretty amusing to see how many swears that Bakugou could fit in one sentence.

Bakugou looked up when he heard a commotion at the door, and he turned just in time to see thirteen UA students enter the cafe.

Iida's jaw almost dropped, "Bakugou?"

Yaoyorozu gawked; she certainly wasn't expecting to see Bakugou in a place like this.

Midoriya noticed Ashido, Kaminari, and Kirishima, "Mina! Kaminari! Kirishima! How was your first day in UA?"

"Pretty awesome, bro!" Kirishima grinned, "Our homeroom teacher expelled someone on the first day, so that was a surprise, but other than that, all's good."

"Who is he? You guys know him?" Jiro nudged Kaminari, and the electric boy smiled, "We visited after the UA entrance exams! And again when we got our acceptance letters. Midoriya's a really nice guy. Oh yeah! We should introduce you guys. That's Midoriya Izuku, owner of this cafe. Midoriya, this is -"

"Nah, that's not necessary." Midoriya laughed. He already knew who they were; Bakugou's complained enough about them being annoying extras and Midoriya had already done his research.

Kaminari refused to give in, and started introducing the rest of the UA students, before saying, "Well, come on, let's order!"

Iida and Yaoyorozu's eyes widened; they certainly hadn't seen such low prices in a cafe before that had such a good reputation.

It took some time for the students to order. Uraraka was the last, and she hesitantly placed an order for the smallest and cheapest tea. It took Ashido some coaxing for her to order something more expensive, and after she ordered, Midoriya merely placed the order and before Uraraka could take her wallet out to pay, Midoriya stopped her immediately, "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"No! I can't... " Uraraka protested, but Midoriya just waved it off, "Nah, it's fine. Let's just say... I know some stuff."

"Oh? Hitting on people already?" Ashido grinned, but Midoriya merely looked at her in confusion, "I'm not hitting her at all?"

Bakugou facepalmed, "Deku, you're a genius most of the time, but you're also a huge fucking idiot."

Iida was about to scold Bakugou for his behaviour, but Midoriya just laughed, "Well, I didn't say that I'm not. I certainly can be stupid at times."

"Well... I think we're blocking the way. Is there a table for all of us to sit at?" Ojiro asked, and Midoriya pointed at a large table by the window, that wasn't too far from the counter, "Over there. I'll bring all you're drinks over later. Oh yeah, Tokoyami, does Dark Shadow want anything?"

"Hmm... do you want to eat anything?" Tokoyami asked, and Dark Shadow popped and nodded, before pointing to the strawberry biscuits that were for display. "Well, I'll get one of that."

The group turned to move towards the table that Midoriya had pointed out, and settled down, before Hagakure paused, "Wait, we didn't mention Dark Shadow at all. How did Midoriya know about it?"

The students turned to face her, before realising what she had said.

"Uh... maybe cause Tokoyami has a bird head? No offence, dude." Kaminari pointed out, and Tokoyami grunted under his breath.

"You're right. That is weird." Yaoyorozu mused, "Maybe he had happened to see Tokoyami and his quirk before?"

"I don't live anywhere in this area." Tokoyami stated, "And if he owns the cafe, then he probably lives around here. How old is he anyways? He looks like he should still be in middle school."

"Oh, he's our age, actually." Ashido pipped up, "There's usually this other guy with black hair and a lot of scars that helps him out, and there's also two kids here, Eri and Kota. They're not here right now, for some reason."

"Well... that's weird." Ojiro asked, "Why isn't he in school, then?"

"Deku's too fucking smart for school." Bakugou growled, sipping his drink harshly, "If Deku went to school, he'll probably break the entire system."

"Kacchan, I'm not that smart." Midoriya rolled his eyes, delivering Asui, Sero, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Hagakure and Tokoyami's orders to the table.

"Says you." Bakugou shrugged, "You wouldn't be here at all if you weren't smart."

Midoriya froze up, before he promptly relaxed, and turned around to face Bakugou, "Yeah, you're right, Kacchan."

The UA students watched the conversation in confusion, and Iida promptly stomped over to Bakugou to berate him for being rude. Ashido waited until Midoriya went back to the counter, and whispered, "What was that about?"

"I honestly... don't know." Yaoyorozu replied.

"I sense an inner darkness within him." Tokoyami muttered, "This isn't all there is to Midoriya Izuku."

"You and your dramatic speech." Hagakure laughed, before taking a sip out of her iced tea, "Oh, wow! This is really refreshing!"

Yaoyorozu took a small bit out of the cake that she had ordered, and immediately perked up, "Woah. Most cakes are either too sweet or too bland, but this is perfect!"

Dark Shadow was contently munching on his biscuit, trying to take small bites and savour the taste as much as possible, knowing that Tokoyami was probably not going to get it another one.

"Man, Dark Shadow looks so happy eating it. Now I'm tempted to order it just to try." Ashido laughed, grabbing her latte.

It didn't take too long for Iida to get back to the table, and for Midoriya to deliver the rest of their orders, along with a small dish of strawberry biscuits, just like the one that Dark Shadow had eaten.

"Eh? We didn't order this." Iida scratched his head, confused. He stood up, and faced the counter, prepared to return the dish to Midoriya, when the green haired boy just grinned at him and shot him a thumbs up.

* * *

Nezu cackled as he recorded the 1-A security footage. Bakugou's reactions to seeing Yamada and Kayama on the second day were hilarious. Pity that he didn't recognise Snipe or Ectoplasm though, since they had their masks on.

Nezu made a mental note to compile it for the teachers to watch.

_He_ would probably want to look at it as well.

"Oh my god, did you see his expression!?" Kayama roared with laughter from the safety of the staff room, "He just looked at me, before he started yelling swears left and right! And then Iida started yelling at him to stop swearing and to shut up!"

"Someone has to teach him to stop swearing. It's not healthy." Inui sighed.

"Should I just take my mask off tomorrow and go to lessons, just to see his reaction?" Snipe asked, and Aizawa rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure. I do want to see Bakugou's reaction, but I do not want to keep hearing him swear his head off."

Nezu grinned, "Probably not. You guys are supposed to wear your hero costumes during lessons. Though there is Halloween."

"Oh, yeah, Principal." Kayama piped up, "You kept saying that you don't have time to visit that cafe we've been talking about. Now that All Might works here, you wanna go?"

"One day, but not now." Nezu smiled, "The media hasn't heard that All Might works here yet. Once that gets out, it's going to be really chaotic. Once all the media hype dies down, I'll come visit."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragons, whales and portals

The group of 1-A students had started frequenting the cafe, and Midoriya had slowly gotten accustomed to the timings at which they entered and their usual orders on that particular day of the week. He also remembered who usually didn't come on the daily class outings and homework sessions, and made sure to only prepare the necessary orders ahead of time.

The only ones who had never entered the cafe were Mineta and Todoroki, and Midoriya suspected that it was because of Enji; he never liked the man, and never would, but Enji could not hurt his family as long as Midoriya was around. Midoriya had taken Dabi under his wing, and if he needed to, he would extent that protection to Todoroki.

His sister, Fuyumi, came along often enough, much to his confusion; the Todorokis didn't live anywhere that area, and he knew that the school that Fuyumi worked in wasn't in the area either. What she was doing so far from home, Midoriya didn't know, but Midoriya always packed some extra snacks whenever Fuyumi came in with her bulk order; Fuyumi had mentioned before that Todoroki liked the vanilla biscuits and Natsuo prefered the chocolate ones.

Midoriya was never fond of Mineta, based on the descriptions that 1-A had given him. He hated people like him, people who tried to take advantage of others over their genetics. Midoriya certainly had enough of that bullshit, and he wasn't eager to meet the little piece of shit.

Or maybe he should seek him out and teach him to not mess with his friends.

"Midoriya! Help!" Kaminari waved his arm at the green haired teen, "I can't do this, and no one wants to help me!"

Midoriya delivered his next order, before he retied the string around his apron and approached Kaminari, "What is it this time?"

Kaminari pouted, and pointed to the question. Midoriya scratched his head, "That's easy, though?"

Yaoyorozu looked up from her worksheet. She knew how to do the question, but she certainly wouldn't say it was easy.

"You just integrate that, then differenciate that. And then then plug both of them into that equation, and you should end up with three variables. You have to differenciate that other two equations, and substitute it. You should be able to cancel it out and get five for x. Then plug x into the other variable equations. You should get two for y, seven for z, fifteen for w and eleven for v." Midoriya pointed out.

"Did you just do the entire thing mentally? Without a calculator!? Holy cow, Bakugou's right! You really are a genius!" Ashido gasped, and Midoriya sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Not really. I'm just good at maths. It's the simplest subject for me since it's objective and it's either right or wrong with no inbetween."

* * *

"Ryu! Haven't seen you here for a while. How are you?" Midoriya greeted, as the Dragoon Hero settled down on the seat by the counter, as another figure with the face of a killer whale took the seat beside her.

"Zuku. I'm good. Things been busy lately." She shrugged, ordering a green tea latte. "Kugo, want anything?"

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" The other figure whispered, and Midoriya let out a sharp bark of laughter as he went to prepare her drink, "Yep. I honestly didn't expect you to bring him here."

"Sakamata Kugo, Midoriya Izuku." Tatsuma introduced them, and Midoriya stuck his hand out, "Just call me Izuku, I don't mind."

Sakamata shook Midoriya's much smaller hand, just realising _how young this kid was. _

"So, Ryu, what do you need this time?"

"Advice." Tatsuma lowered her voice. "There's this villain that we're chasing, but he causes a lot of collateral damage and it distracts whichever heroes that are chasing him in order to save civillains. I'm confident we can take him down, but we're really sure not how to prevent him from causing more damage."

"Ryuko, he's a kid. We can't get him involved." Sakamata weakly protested, but Tatsuma just lightly pushed him in the shoulder, before nodding at Midoriya, who had his back turned to them to grab something from the fridge, "Don't worry about it. It's just a cafe, no harm done. Especially not when he's around."

Sakamata turned back to Midoriya, who had placed Tatsuma's latte in front of her and a smaller cup of iced tea in front of Sakamata, as well as a smaller plate of biscuits.

"Hey, sorry, I don't know what you like, so I just made you something generic." Midoriya scratched his head, before lowering his voice, "Which villain are you talking about? No offence, a lot of villains, and _one particular flaming garbage hero_, make a ton of collateral damage."

"You really do hate Endeavor, don't you?" Tatsuma chuckled, and Sakamata reeled back in alarm that this teenager _actually dared to insult Enji. _Yes, Enji wasn't here at the moment, _but who actually blackmouths the Number Two hero in public!?_

"Obviously. He's one of the heroes that I absolutely detest." Midoriya shrugged, "So, about that other guy?"

"Here." Tatsuma whipped out her phone, and played a video of an armoured man who touched the ground and created a massive earthquake, along with several large holes in the ground, before she reached out and grabbed a biscuit off the plate.

"Oh, that idiot Earthshaker. One day he's going to fall into his own sinkhole." Midoriya snorted, "Pincer movement. As far I as I can tell, he needs to touch the ground in order to use his powers. Kugo can blast him into the air with his hypersonic waves and disorientate him long enough for Ryu to attack from the back. Don't let him touch the ground. Keep him in midair. I'm not sure if he just causes earthquakes, or can cause other things to shake as well, but just try to pin his arms to prevent him from touching anything; he has a five point touch and his hands aren't covered by armour. Also, go for the joints, they can't be well protected in order to allow for mobility. I think there was also once that he used a taser and some knives, so be careful of that too. Or you could just mow him down, armour doesn't really help against blunt impact if you just smash into him."

Sakamata wanted to facepalm. Of course a pincer movement would work. It was common sense; why didn't any of them think of it?! Why were they always charging head-first into a fight without thinking of alternate stragegies? And how the heck did Midoriya deduce all that from just a couple of videos, assuming that he had watched all the videos on the internet regarding that particular villain!?

"I know the Hero Commission frowns upon pincer movements, especially when the attack is planned, but I don't really care about what the commission says; if it takes the villain down and causes minimal damage, then it works. They should really stop caring about publicity and start working on effectiveness, maybe they can actually do something right for a change." Midoriya sighed, before pulling out his phone, "Based on the attack pattern that I've seen, I'm going to take a speculation and say that he's going to attack here."

He opened up a map application, before pointing to an area not too far off from UA, "Kugo should take a frontal assault, and Ryu can follow up behind. Also, sorry by calling you by your given name, your appearance already draws enough attention and I wanted to make this as inconspicuous as possible."

"Makes sense. It's fine. As long as you keep it a secret. We better get going and take him down." Sakamata muttered.

"Ryuko!" Eri hopped down the stairs, and raced up to Tatsuma, with Kota following behind her. Tatsuma reached down, ruffling her hair, smiling, "Hello, Eri, Kota. How are you doing?"

"Awesome!" Eri piped up, sticking her arms in the air, "We had to do a timed practise, and I got full marks!"

"Hello, Ms Ryuko." Kota scratched his arm, but Tatsuma laughed, "I keep telling you to drop the Ms."

"Isn't that the Pussycats' kid? What is he doing here?" Sakamata whispered.

"Later." Tatsuma replied, before she grabbed her latte and stood up, "Sorry, we can't stay for long. I'll pop by later once we finish some stuff up."

"Okay!" Eri and Kota replied in sync. They stared at each other for a good minute, before bursting into laughter.

Tatsume chuckled, before saying, "Come one, let's go. Kugo, grab your drink. It's really good."

"But I didn't pay for it." Sakamata quickly retorted, but Midoriya just shrugged, "Hey, I gave it to you. You don't have to pay."

"But -"

Midoriya leaned over the counter, and grinned, "Look, you're an orca, and it's really hot outside right now. Do me a favour, cool yourself down, and take out that stupid earthquake villain, capiche?"

The door chimed, and another customer walked in, and Midoriya made his way to the cashier, acting like he hadn't just threatened a hero to just take the cup of tea.

"Zuku's stubborn. And he does it often enough enough, might as well get used to it." Tatsuma shrugged, "Come on, we have a job to do. You can squabble with him over the drink later."

* * *

"Wow, it's actually really good." Sakamata stated, as he took a sip out of his tea.

"Told you so." Tatsuma replied smugly, finishing up her latte and tossing the empty paper cup into the trash bin. Midoriya always prefered using paper cups over plastic, but unlike most other cafes, he didn't just use disposable cups. He usually used glass or ceremic cups over disposable ones, with the only exception being for takeaways, or for heroes who couldn't stay for long. Tatsuma herself usually brought her own flask, but one of her collegues accidentally broke hers and she hadn't gotten a replacement yet.

"So, you've been frequnting that cafe for quite some time?" Sakamata asked, as they walked to the location that Midoriya had pointed out.

"Yeah. He opened the cafe around three years ago." Tatsuma nodded, "Admittedly, I was hesitant to try it at first, after hearing that it was being run by a child who wasn't even a teenager."

"What made you check it out?"

"Aizawa." Tatsuma laughed, "If it manages to satisfy Aizawa, then it's probably good."

"Uh... how do you know Aizawa?" Sakamata asked, "I've worked with that guy once or twice, but he's an underground hero and most other heroes don't know about him, no offence."

"My senior, Thirteen works in UA, and Aizawa was her senior when she just entered UA." Tatsume pointed out, "I had met up once with Thirteen, and we happened to go to Izuku's cafe to check it out. I didn't want to try it, and Thirteen shared my sentiments, but was willing to give it try because of Aizawa's recommendation."

They reached the location Midoriya had stated, and Sakamata hurriedly finished his drink, tossing the cup in the bin. There wasn't anything going on, and Sakamata scratched his head, "Are you sure we should listen to him? Midoriya, I mean. Not Aizawa."

"Yeah. He's pretty accurate most of the time. Plus, we wanted to get here before the villain shows up, didn't we?" Tatsuma chuckled, "You stay here, I'm going to go circle around."

Midoriya was a decent kid, to say the least, but Sakamata really was hesitant to believe the teenager. He made a pretty good analysis of the villain, but how did he know that the villain would attack this exact street? He was just following along with what Tatsuma said, since she was pretty confident in the kid, but he wasn't too sure. Plus, Earthshaker had only attacked five or six times in total, what kind of attack pattern could be there for analysis?

Sakamata was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard screaming, and a hoard of civillains running in his direction.

"He's here!"

"The Earthshaker!"

Sakamata's jaw dropped, as he looked in the direction of the screams.

_He was right?!_

_"Get your head out of the clouds, Orcy."_ Tatsuma's voice came out from his earpiece, _"I told you he was accurate."_

Sakamata quickly rushed towards Earthshaker, firing off his hypersonic waves and sending him flying. Tatsuma emerged from behind a building, quickly transforming into her dragon form and slamming into the villain with the force of a semi truck, knocking the villain out easily.

"Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought." Tatsuma pulled up the downed villain, as the metal armour cracked and fell to the ground in pieces, "I guess once your neutralise his quirk, there's really nothing to worry about. I can't believe Kamui Woods and Mountain Lady had so much trouble with him.

Yeah, Sakamata wasn't going to to underestimate Midoriya Izuku any time soon.

* * *

Midoriya sighed as he walked along the street. He was running out of supplies, and he had decided to go on a grocery run. The cafe wasn't open yet; it was too early, but Midoriya wasn't sure if he would be back in time, and left Dabi in charge of the cafe while he was gone. Dabi was decent enough at making drinks, and most of the normal patrons tended to just order snacks while Dabi was around, opting to wait for Midoriya to come back before ordering their drinks.

Midoriya stretched, and yawned. Eri had decided to accompany him today, and Kota had slept in.

All of a sudden, a swirl of purple appeared in front of them, and Midoriya jumped backwards, pulling Eri away from the portal. A misty hand reached out towards him, and Midoriya hurriedly pushed Eri away from the purple portal.

"Zu-nii!" Eri shrieked as the purple hand grabbed the collar of Midoriya's shirt, dragging the green haired boy into the portal.

"No! Don't come closer!" Midoriya yelped, "Go back! I've told you guys what to do already!"

Eri could only sit there and watch as the portal slowly closed, leaving her all alone on the street. She sat there, stunned into silence, before she pushed herself up, and raced back to the cafe.

They needed to go to UA. They would help them.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hostage

Dabi looked up as the door slammed open, and Eri raced into the cafe, gasping for breath.

"Eri? Are you okay? Where's Izuku?" Dabi looked up, and Kota blearily looked up from his cup of milk, snapping to attention immediately as he registered Dabi's statement. The older man quickly poured her a cup of water, and she gulped it down.

"Zu-nii... purple portal... We need... to go to UA." She panted, "Let's go, now."

"Wait, what?" Dabi questioned, "UA? Why?"

"I dunno." Kota stated, "Zu-nii said that if something happens, we should go to UA and ask the heroes for help. He also said that we should bring out IDs with us."

He ran upstairs to grab his and Eri's bags, before slamming the door shut. He jumped down the stairs, two at a time, landing on the ground, and passed Eri her bag.

Dabi didn't know how going to UA would help when they couldn't even get into the school building due to the gates, but he still grabbed his wallet, and pulled out the key to the cafe that Midoriya had entrusted to him while he had gone out. At least, it made sense to go ask the heroes closest in proximity for help. Someone had broken a part of the gate the previous day, but given how efficient the UA staff were, the gate was probably fixed and completely brand new.

Dabi grabbed the door, and opened it.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"Well... we're here." Dabi looked up in awe at the massive gates of UA. There was once a time where he had hoped that he could go to UA to study, and even though he wasn't there for that purpose, he honestly didn't imagine that there would be a time where he would standing here.

"Let's go." Kota nodded, and they moved in to cross the barrier.

"Wait, hold up." Dabi pulled them back, "The UA barrier comes up if you're not a student or have special permission to enter. We can't get in without the barrier coming up to stop us."

Kota yanked his arm away from Dabi, "Zu-nii said that it doesn't matter. Just come on already."

Before Dabi could stop him, Kota had already run under the UA. Much to his surprise, the barrier wasn't activated, and Kota stopped, turning around to face Eri and Dabi, "Look, it's fine."

Dabi gaped, before he let Eri go, hesitantly passing under the UA gate.

"Huh. I didn't think that'd happen." Dabi mused, when suddenly, the loudspeaker blared to life, "Hello, children. Welcome to UA. I will be giving you directions to the principal's office!"

* * *

Aizawa yawned, and made his way to get his regular coffee, only to find that the lights weren't on and the door was locked.

"Huh, that's weired. The cafe is usually open by now." Aizawa muttered.

"Maybe Izuku decided to take an off day." Yamada suggested, but Aizawa shook his head, "If he did do that, he would usually put up a notice days in advance _and _text us about it."

"Well, maybe he overslept today. He does wake up pretty early every day." Yamada replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope it's just that." Aizawa scowled. He had a bad feeling about this. He just really hoped that it was something trivial and it wasn't anything too serious. Midoriya may be smart, but he was just a teenager that owned a cafe. Just because he was able to analyse information and figure out how to win didn't mean that he had the power to do so.

* * *

Dabi, Eri, and Kota stopped at the door that was labelled as the Principal's Office. Dabi took a deep breath, before turning the door knob and pushing the door open.

"Ah, welcome to UA. My name's Nezu, and I'm the principal." The mouse bear rat dog thing jumped down from his chair, "Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Dabi bowed, before hesitantly moving to the sofa and sitting down. Eri and Kota sat on his left side, and Eri pipped up, "Uh... yes please, sir."

"Nothing like some freshly brewed tea in the morning." Nezu nodded, pouring two cups of tea and pushing one over to Eri's side of the table, "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, sir." Eri bowed slightly, before carefully picking the tea cup up.

"Well, please, state your business. I don't think that you guys will come all the way here for no reason." Nezu settled into his chair, "Is this related to Midoriya Izuku?"

Dabi clenched his fists and growled, "What? What does Izuku have to do with anything?! We didn't even tell you anything yet!"

"Relax, Dabi." Nezu sipped on his tea, "My staff are on pretty good terms with him, that little green haired cafe owner. I've heard some stories, about the two children he adopted, Kota and Eri, and the most recent addition to his family, Dabi. Your little cafe isn't too far from my school either."

Dabi reeled back and sank into his chair. This was Nezu they was talking about, the smartest being on the planet. Of course he would know who they were, especially if Midoriya was friends with the teachers of UA.

"So, Midoriya's usually in charge, and he isn't here. Spill." Nezu placed his cup back on the table.

"He... there was a mist." Eri gulped, "We were going to buy stuff. He pushed me away, there was a hand... and it grabbed him.. and... poof... he was gone. Zu-nii told us to come to UA for help if anything bad ever happened and he wasn't around to fix it."

"Oh, dear." Nezu mused, clenching his fists, before he took a deep breath, "Well, I haven't heard of some purple misty purple quirk before... I'll tell the teachers and some other pros to keep a look out for him, but if I were you, I wouldn't worry about him."

"What!? He was kidnapped! He's at the mercy of some villains we don't even know!" Dabi snapped, "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Nezu looked at Dabi, "Midoriya isn't the one who's in trouble. Anyone who thinks they can kidnap him and get away with it is sorely mistaken. They're going to have a fight on their hands, one that they can never win."

Dabi blinked, confused, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Izuku?"

Nezu just grinned, "Oh, you don't know anything about the _real_ Midoriya Izuku at all, do you?"

He hopped off his chair, moving the door, "You can't run the cafe while Midoriya isn't around, so you should stay home, or feel free to stay here and roam around the school. You can also get food at the cafeteria once Lunch Rush comes. As long as you don't disrupt any of the lessons or go where you're not supposed to go, you're free to stay."

* * *

Midoriya landed on the cold hard floor, and scratched his head. He was roughly grabbed by the arms, and while Midoriya was capable of fighting back, he wanted to figure out what was going on first before he wasted his energy.

"Alright, hostage secured." A voice rang out, and Midoriya growled under his breath.

_Hostage? Who did they think he was? Some weak, quirkless imbecile?_

He brushed his hand against the pocket knife that he left in his back pocket. These villains were either careless, stupid, or didn't know how to hostage. Even without it, he was sure that he was able to get out of the ropes that were around his wrists, but Midoriya prefered to have some sort of weapon on hand. Plus, he's had enough of friction burns from ropes and chains to last a lifetime.

Midoriya hoisted himself into a sitting position, and looked around the room. The room he was in looked like some sort of bar, and there was a door in the corner. Midoriya seriously doubted that he could make a run for in his position, and he just sighed. He didn't bring his phone out; he was just planning for a simple grocery run, not to be kidnapped, of all things. He would just have to wait until they decided to use him for their purposes.

There was a misty figure looking down at him, as well as another man who had a hand on his face. Midoriya raised his eye in confusion, "Er... It's not Halloween yet."

"Tch. If you wanna get out unharmed, kid, I recomend that you not be snarky." The man with the hand on his face snapped, "We're the League of Villains, and we're going to kill the Symbol of Peace, All Might."

"Yeah, right. Like hell you can do that." Midoriya rolled his eyes, "That man has the power to travel from city to city just by jumping, and can easily crush buildings with a punch. You guys can't take him."

Midoriya didn't necessarily _like_ All Might, but he knew what All Might was capable off. Heck, the damned Number One hero was a frequent patron in his cafe in his Toshinori Yagi persona; it would be embarrassing if Midoriya didn't know the basics about him.

"Shut up, brat!" The light blue haired man snarled, and the misty man spoke up, "Shigaraki, please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? Why should I calm down!? And may I remind you, Kurogiri, that you're not the one in charge!?" Shigaraki growled, "He just insulted us!"

"Well, with an attitude like that, I wouldn't want to take orders from you, kid. You sound like a child throwing a temper tantrum just because he didn't get a toy that he wanted." Midoriya rolled his eyes, shifting into a more comfortable position on the ground. "Trust me, you couldn't beat All Might in his sleep."

"Shigaraki, he's probably just scared and talking nonsense." Kurogiri reasoned, trying to calm the man-child down, "We did just snatch him off the streets."

"Tch. I don't care anymore. Kurogiri, go inform the others; we're going to attack the USJ while 1-A is inside. Then, keep an eye on the brat. I'm going to play video games."

Kurogiri sighed, but complied with his orders. Shigaraki squatted down in front of Midoriya, grabbing his neck with four fingers, "If you want to live to see another day, I suggest you not provoke our anger. The League is not to be trifled with. All Might is still human, and it's disgusting that people have so much faith in him. The Nomu will ensure our victory. All Might will be brought down today, mark my words."

Midoriya wanted to say something snarky, but he held it in. They were going to attack UA, so they were probably going to bring him with them. He could just wait until the attack, before making his escape. That was one problem solved.

He could be patient. He could pretend.

Plus, if he was cooperative, it was less likely that they would find someone else as a hostage.

Shigaraki let go of Midoriya's neck, before he walked out of the room, with Kurogiri reforming seconds after the whiny villain left, "I apologise for his behaviour. I assure you, once All Might has been finished off, we will let you go. You are merely assurance so to that the heroes wouldn't come after us directly. Would you like something to eat? I don't think you've eating anything at this time in the morning."

Midoriya shook his head. Like hell he would eat anything they would offer. Who did they think he was, an idiot?

Kurogiri merely shrugged, and started polishing the glassware.

Midoriya sighed, and leaned against the table leg that was behind him. He had nothing to do, and he was bored. His hands were _literally_ tied at the moment, so he decided to just do what he did best; analysis.

Shigaraki had grabbed him with four fingers instead of five. Midoriya doubted that it was just a weird habit; he grabbed him like that for a reason. His quirk was probably a five point touch, but unlike Uraraka or that random villain Earthshaker's quirk, it was probably involuntary.

Either that, or Shigaraki never trained in order to control his quirk. If that really was the case, then damn, it really was a waste of a pretty awesome quirk.

There was that report from the previous day that the UA Barrier had been disintegrated to allow the reporters in, and Midoriya was going to take a guess and say that it was Shigaraki's. It definately wasn't Kurogiri's; that guy was definately a teleporter.

"Kurogiri! The console wire is broken again!"

"Did you touch it again, Shigaraki? You know that tends to happen." Kurogiri sighed, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing.

Yup, that disintegration quirk was probably Shigaraki's.

Midoriya just closed his eyes. He'd save his strength for later.

Then it hit him.

_Wasn't Kacchan in 1-A? Weren't all of his other friends from 1-A?_

Midoriya chuckled under his breath, and grinned widely.

_Oh, he was so going to have so much fun. He was going to make them pay for trying to hurt his friends._


	8. Chapter 8 - USJ

"Kidnapped!?" Yamada shrieked.

"Yep. So if you see Eri, Kota, or Dabi around the school, don't be surprised." Nezu stated, "Just concentrate on your lessons; I've already informed some other heroes about this problem, they'll be on the lookout."

"What would villains want with Izuku, though?" Snipe asked, "He's just a cafe owner. A smart one with awesome analysis skills, but it's not like he has some high ranking job or possesses a powerful quirk."

"Probably as a hostage." Ectoplasm stated, "They might be planning to attack somewhere and are planning to use Izuku to prevent them from getting arrested. We should try to find him later, when lessons are over."

"Don't tell the students. I think you'll end up making Bakugou swear up a storm again." Nezu said, "Just act normal. Don't worry about him; it's not like Midoriya's completely defenceless."

"True." Aizawa grumbled. He did overhear Bakugou talking to Midoriya about training, and he didn't even want to question why Nezu would know about it despite never having gone to the cafe. It was just like Nezu to know everything; Aizawa was to tired to question it.

"Still, I can't help but be worried for the boy." Kan sighed, "He's a really sweet kid. I can't imagine him hurting someone. I know there was that time he roasted Endeavor in the face, but I honestly cannot imagine him ever pulling a punch."

Nezu just smiled at his colleagues.

_This was going to be so much fun._

He couldn't wait to see the expressions on their faces when they found out the truth about Midoriya.

* * *

"Eri? Kota? What are you two doing here?" Aizawa scratched his head, as he eyed the two kids sitting in the UA cafeteria, eating some salad. Or more accurately, they were staring at the salad blankly, "Where's Dabi?"

"Bathroom." Kota glumly stated, putting his fork down and slumping backwards into his chair, "We were hungry and Mr Nezu said we can stay here."

Aizawa slipped into the seat beside Eri, patting her head, "It's going to be fine. There's tons of heroes on the look out for Izuku, we'll find him soon enough."

Dabi walked into the cafeteria, and angrily bit into a celery, "Of all the people they had to kidnap, it had to be him."

"Dabi, trust me. We'll find him." Aizawa sighed, "They're not going to hurt Izuku; there's just no point in doing so. We'll get him back sooner than you think."

"You guys better. You're heroes." Dabi grumbled, biting into another celery and setting it on fire by accident, "Crap."

Eri and Kota stared at him, trying to wipe the ashes of the cremated celery off his face, before they burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Dabi growled, but this just made the two kids laugh even louder.

Aizawa sighed, and facepalmed.

Kayama ran into the room, and slammed her hands on the table. "ERI! KOTA! Let's go to the staffroom! We can do tons of stuff!"

Eri and Kota's eyes lit up, and they wolfed down their salad, before hopping off their chairs to follow Kayama.

_Well, she's trying to cheer them up,_ Aizawa thought.

Dabi sighed, and picked up all the empty plates, before making his way towards the kitchen. He dumped the plates into the sink, and grabbed the gloves, before switching on the water.

Lunch Rush scratched his head in confusion, before poking Dabi in the shoulder and poking at himself.

"Nah, I can do it." Dabi shrugged, but Lunch Rush pointed at himself again. Dabi sighed, "I usually help Zuku wash the dishes anyways when there's a lot of customers. It's the least I can do since you gave us food."

Lunch Rush didn't react for a good minute, before he shot Dabi a thumbs up, before he moved back to the stove to continue cooking.

* * *

"All right. We're all set." Shigaraki nodded, "All the villains are ready. The Nomu only listens to me, so no one would mess up the plan. We have a hostage to ensure our escape. We're good to go."

"Very well, Shigaraki Tomura." Kurogiri nodded, pulling Midoriya up to his feet. "Shall we set out for the USJ now?"

"The lesson starts in a few minutes, so we'll leave then. We'll just run over the plan again." Shigaraki stated.

Midoriya rolled his eyes as he stood there, taking in every part of the plan. What kind of villains let their hostage listen in to their plans? Were they idiots?

At least, Midoriya could now pick the entire operation apart before it even began.

* * *

Aizawa tensed up as he felt the temperature in the USJ drop. Thirteen was explaining the importance of quirk control to the class, and All Might, having used up all his time in the morning by taking down some villains, wasn't here. That big oaf; doesn't he know that as a teacher, his students take priority!? Especially with his ridiculously low time limit?!

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the fountain started spluttering, before purple mist appeared out of nowhere.

_Shit... it's a portal... _Aizawa bleakly realised, as villains started pouring out of the mist. He didn't hear any alarms or alerts from his earpiece, or his phone; was something jamming the alarms?

"Has the exercise started already?" Kirishima asked, leaning forward to check out the chaos. Several other students did the same, and Aizawa growled, "Stay back; these are real villains!"

A large, black, hulking monster appeared from the portal, and Aizawa growled._ What on earth was that thing!? Was that even human!?_

Then, a man with dismembered hands grabbing onto him emerged, pulling along a very familiar green haired boy behind him.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead? The schedule said that All Might would also be here. I went through the trouble to bring this whole crowd to kill the Symbol of Peace, and he's not here? I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids." The man with dismembered hands scratched his neck.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka shrieked, looking down at the green haired boy that was standing beside Shigaraki, his hands tied behind his back. Midoriya just stood there, looking around, absolutely ignoring the fact that he was restrained and was surrounded by villains.

Granted, Midoriya looked more bored than terrified; heck, he had even rolled his eyes while the villain was talking. But he was just a cafe owner, and because of the quirk laws, Midoriya couldn't use his quirk or he'd risk being arrested.

"Oh? You know him?" The man said, "Well, I guess this makes it more fun! The Symbol of Peace will die today!"

Bakugou stared at the sight before him, before he doubled over in laughter, "They... tried to... kidnap... Deku!? Oh my god!"

"Isn't he your friend? Why are you laughing!? Aren't you worried?!" Iida demanded, resisting the urge to throttle Bakugou for laughing during such a serious matter.

Bakugou wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "Why should I be? Deku can kick their asses to hell and back! And they actually thought they could hold him hostage!? Ha! Their plan was doomed from the start the second Deku came into the picture!"

The hand man growled, "You think this is funny!? You'll pay, you insolent brat!"

He didn't notice Midoriya fishing his pocketknife out of his back pocket.

"You know, if you really want to kill All Might, you really need to step up your game, you know." A voice rang out, and Aizawa growled under his breath, _Don't talk back when you're the one trapped, you idiot!_

Before anyone could even react, Midoriya sliced through the rope that tied his hands together, and aimed the knife at the villain's throat.

Midoriya grinned, "Are you sure you know how to villain properly, Shigaraki? It's Kidnapping 101; make sure your hostage doesn't have any weapons on them."

Shigaraki growled, "Kurogiri! Do it now!"

Kurogiri didn't even have time to twitch before he was nailed in the neck with a foot. Sure, his neck plates did dampen the damage slightly, but it did nothing to soften the impact as Kurogiri slammed into the ground, knocking him out.

Shigaraki watched as Midoriya effortlessly took down the teleporter, and snapped, "Nomu! Get -"

He didn't finish his sentence. His mouth was snapped shut as he was nailed in the jaw with a powerful uppercut, courtesy of their hostage. Shigaraki fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw, and flinched as pain spread throughout his entire being.

"Whoops, that's gonna leave a mark. Don't even bother talking, Facepalm. I dislocated your jaw. You won't be giving anyone orders any time soon." Midoriya smiled sadistically, cracking his knuckles, "I guess you're just all bark and no bite. Might as well face the facts; you were destined to fail the second you attacked this class."

Shigaraki attempted to push himself up, but another punch to the face knocked him out.

"Nope. Bad Facepalm. When I'm here, you play by my rules." Midoriya grinned patronisingly.

Aizawa and Thirteen jawdropped when they saw how effortlessly Midoriya dipatched the two villains. They were the leaders, the most powerful of the bunch, they could tell from experience, and yet, Midoriya had just dispatched them like they were nothing.

Midoriya was such a sweet, carefree, kind child; they certainly hadn't expected him be capable of such ass-whooping.

Midoriya straighted out, and turned towards the villains that were surrounding him. They originally had trained their attention on the students by the entrance, but they had shifted their focus to the supposed hostage.

"The others are under my protection. Now, let me show you how to break your face."

* * *

Aizawa and Thirteen were originally planning to jump down and save Midoriya once the villains converged on him. The most troublesome ones had been taken out from Midoriya's surprise attack, but there was no way that he could take down _all_ the villains on his own.

Now, they weren't sure if Midoriya was the one who needed saving, or the villains were the ones that needed help.

Midoriya was ploughing through the villains' ranks like a hot knife through butter, mowing them down with kicks and punches. There were so many villains that every time Midoriya sent a villain flying, they would crash into five more, taking them all out in the process. They didn't want to jump in, just in case they distracted Midoriya from his fight.

Iida, under Thirteen's orders, had already escaped the USJ.

1-A just watched, mesmerized, as Midoriya kicked a villain in the face, before landing and mowing him down. Midoriya smashed his fist into another guy's face, before grabbing him and swinging him around, smacking into a couple more villains. He expertly dodged past several villains, before swerving to the side, flipping himself over and kicking two more villains away.

"Watch out!" Yaoyorozu yelled as a villain with a blade quirk rushed at Midoriya, but the quirkless boy merely caught the blade with his hand, stopping him in his track.

Midoriya pulled the villain in and nailed him in the stomach with his knee, cackling, "You call yourself villains?! You're fighting like babies who don't know how to use their quirks!"

"How dare you mock us!" One of the villains snapped, and rushed forward, but Midoriya just grabbed his incoming punch and flipped him over. "Well, you're currently getting your asses handed to you by me, so I think I dare."

Midoriya casually sidestepped a villain and kicked him away, before looking at all the remaining villains.

He sighed.

"I honestly thought that this would be fun, but you're starting to bore me.

Midoriya jumped backwards, landing on the stairs, and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Now, who's ready to taste death?"

The remaining villains tried to charge at Midoriya, but they froze midway.

_What was that intense pressure pushing down on them?!?!_They looked up at Midoriya, only to find him looking back at them, his eyes seeming to glow under the shadows cast by his hair.

Jiro gawked as the cafe owner just gazed at the villains, freezing them in their tracks without a single.movement.

She blinked, and Midoriya was gone, mowing the remaining villains down even faster than before.

The last cannon fodder hit the ground, and Midoriya stood there, examining his handywork.

"Well, that's easier than I expected." Midoriya scratched the back of his head, "Oh well."

Midoriya looked up at the hulking Nomu, which just looked back at him enotionlessly.

"Well, you're not much of a problem."

"Er... The signals are still being jammed." Kaminari pointed out, before the doors slammes open, with the remainder of the heroes bursting into the USJ, along with Iida and All Might.

Midoriya turned around to see who had arrived, grinning, "Sup, guys. You're late for the party."

He swiftly dodged a hand aimed at his neck.

"I knew you were playing possum." Midoriya grinned, whirling around as Shigaraki regained his balance. Shigaraki wanted to say something, but his broken jaw prevented him from doing anything.

Shigaraki swung his hands again, only for Midoriya to sidestep him.

"And you thought you could hurt my friends just to get All Might." Shigaraki tried to attack again, but stopped, frozen from the sudden malice enamating from the boy. "You know, Facepalm, if it were any other school you decided to attack, I wouldn't have given a shit. Even if you targetted All Might; I couldn't have cared less. I would be content just waiting it out."

Midoriya grinned sadistically, "But you decided to target my friends, and that's one thing that I can't tolerate."

He lunged forwards, kicking Shigaraki in the chest, avoiding a hand aimed at his face, before smashing him into the ground.

Midoriya frowned as he jumped backwards, as a portal sprung to life right in front of him, dragging Shigaraki and thr black Nomu out of the USJ.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Well, that was a bore."

"Deku, you fuck! How did they even kidnap you in the first place?!" Bakugou roared.

Midoriya whirled around, "Oh, I wanted to go grocery shopping but then that stupid portal guy picked me up and Facepalm started his stupid villain monologue and told me they were attacking UA, so I was like 'Okay, I'll just wait until I get here and then escape'. It's no biggie."

"He's not even tired even after fighting so many villains! He's so manly!" Kirishima gushed.

"Err... did I see that right?" Yamada rubbed his eyes, "Did I just see sweet little Zuku beat the asses of those villains to the point where they had to retreat?"

"I got to say, Aizawa, Thirteen, I didn't know you guys had long ranged attacks to deal with so many opponents." Snipe muttered.

"Uh... Izuku was the one that beat all of them." Thirteen admitted. "We didn't even lift a finger."

Nezu laughed, "I did tell you not to worry about Midoriya, didn't I?"


	9. Chapter 9 - New Friends?

Midoriya quickly slipped the lid off an unlabelled small container, containing a few white coloured pills, before dumping two in his palm. He popped them in his mouth, before taking a small mouthful of water and swallowing.

He never did like taking medication, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

Midoriya sighed, screwing the lid back on, before he spotted Dabi, Eri and Kota sitting on the couch, watching the news.

He quickly ushered them out, before shutting the door to his home. The USJ incident had gone well, but he had to go to UA and give his statement to Tsukauchi.

"You guys ready to go?" Midoriya asked.

Eri, Dabi, and Kota nodded.

"You sure you don't want me to man the shop instead of just closing it again?" Dabi asked, "You just have to give a witness report, don't you?"

"Nah. It's fine. It's just another day, no biggie." Midoriya shrugged, "Also, I think Nezu wants to talk to you... regarding _you know who_."

Dabi raised his eyebrows, "And he knows about that _how?"_

Midoriya looked at Dabi like he was an idiot, "Nezu's like the smartest guy in the world. If I could figure it out, pretty sure he can too."

Dabi stared at him for a second, before shrugging. The more people that knew how hideous his father was, the better.

"Alright, let's go, kids!"

* * *

Midoriya sank into the familiar couch in Nezu's office, waiting for the principal to get back from a meeting. Nezu had been talking with Dabi before he had been called away for a meeting, but Dabi had mentioned that they were finishing up anyways, and didn't mind too much.

He had spent his time baking with Lunch Rush.

The door finally opened, and Nezu strolled in.

Midoriya leaned back into the couch, and grinned, "Sup, Dadzu."

"As cheeky as ever, Zuku." Nezu laughed, "I expected no less. Tsukauchi will be a little late; he was caught up in something."

"That's fine. I kind of expected it; the cafe's closed for today." Midoriya shrugged, "Thanks for getting Dabi's ID done on such short notice."

"No problem. It wasn't to hard, anyways." Nezu smiled, plopping himself down on the couch opposite Midoriya, "Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Nezu poured the tea out of the teapot into two smaller cups, and pushed one over to Midoriya, "You never did like fighting, Izuku. How on earth did you end up tangled with this...so-called League?"

"They kidnapped me. Well... kinda?" Midoriya shrugged, "Then I heard they were going to attack Kacchan's class and I ... couldn't let that stand."

"As expected of you." Nezu sighed, "Just like with Overhaul and Muscular. I can't blame you, really, given how you were... raised."

"Yeah..." Midoriya muttered.

"Speaking of which... here." Nezu slipped a small bottle of pills out of his pocket, before passing it to Midoriya, "Your meds for the next two months. They lowered the dosage again."

Midoriya clicked his tongue, befor slipping the bottle into his pocket, "Thanks, Nezu."

"No problem. Just don't forget your next appointment in a few weeks like last time." Nezu chuckled, as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nezu called out, and the door opened, revealing Tsukauchi.

"Midoriya Izuku. We really should stop meeting over situations like these, don't you think?"

"Sup, Nao." Midoriya grinned cheekily, "You and Yagi come to my cafe almost once a week. We could always talk then."

Tsukauchi sighed, shaking his head, "I meant stop fighting villains. You know it's not healthy for you. Now, you mind telling me what happenes so we can all finish our jobs?"

Midoriya gave him a quick rundown of what had happened, from his initial grocery trip with Eri up until he defeated Shigaraki and forced the League to retreat.

"For once... you didn't go out looking for trouble." Tsukauchi mumbled, "But still, you got kidnapped, how?!"

Midoriya scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Look... I know why you want to protect Bakugou from the villains, but you don't have to do it alone. That and going after villains like Overhaul and Muscular out of vengence. I understand that you didn't want anyone growing up like you did... but there are other ways to go about doing it." Tsukauchi reached out, and ruffled Midoriya's hair, "Just take care of yourself. You finally got your life in check and back under your control, we don't want to screw that up again, do we?"

"Yeah..." Midoriya gulped, and sighed.

"Well, that's done, I'll just have to write that it's all good and just to look out for a misty purple teleporter." Tsukauchi finished scribbling on his notebook, "Can I preorder a macha latte for next week?"

"That was random, but sure." Midoriya snickered, "Anything else, your highness?"

"Yeah, a sandwich." Tsukauchi grinned, "I've got something else to attend to... but I got to ask, does the rest of UA know about Midoriya's... situation?"

"No." Nezu gave Tsukauchi a shit eating grin.

"Are you going to tell them?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Nope!" Nezu grinnwd even wider, "I want to see who is the first person to figure it out."

"They're going to riot, you know?" Tsukauchi laughed, "Some logical ruse you're pulling."

"It's not a ruse." Midoriya smiled, "It never came up, we had no absolutely reason to talk about it."

"Well, I'll leave you two to your shenanigans." Tsukauchi shook his head, "Have fun."

* * *

"Get out of my way, extras!" Bakugou growled, trying to get out of the classroom. Aizawa had just announced the Sports Festival a few hours prior, and no doubt the rest of the students were curious about the heroics course students who had supposedly escaped unscathed.

"You think you're so great?!" A blonde growled, "1-B is better than you guys!"

"No one said anything about 1-B at all!" Ashido whined, "I just want to go home."

"We could have beaten those villains easily!" The blonde continued.

"We've told you already, we didn't even fight them!" Kaminari sighed.

"Monoma, leave them alone." An orange haired girl smacked the blonde.

A purple haired boy pushed his way to the front, "You know, the Sports Festival is a way for the General Education students, who didn't make it in the entrance exam, to have a chance to enter the Hero Course. Don't underestimate us."

"And who the fuck are you?" Bakugou snarled.

"That is unnecessary. I'm not here to make friends." The purple haired boy replied, but from the murmuring from the rest of the students, they could make out the name Shinsou Hitoshi.

"All I want to say is -"

"Kacchan!"

Shinsou blinked as he found himself cut off by a high pitched yell, before a small girl with white hair ran down the corridor.

"Kota! I found Kacchan!"

"Eri! Slow down!" A black haired boy chased after her.

"Uh... what are you two doing here?" Bakugou asked, blinking as Eri and Kota stopped in front him.

Eri procured a small bag of cookies, and stuck it out to him, "Here! For you!"

"Thanks?" Bakugou took the bag, unsure of what to do, "Where's Deku? And Dabi? If you're here, they must be here as well."

"Dabi's in the kitchen helping Lunch Rush with the dishes. I think he likes washing them." Kota shrugged, "Izu-nii is... somewhere."

"Oh really." Bakugou muttered, boredly.

"Ahh! Eri! Kota! Hi!" A green haired girl screeched, and rushed up to them.

"Ms Tokage." Kota greeted, and Eri ran up to her, "Setsu!"

Tokage lifted her up, "I haven't seen you guys for so long! How are you guys doing?"

"Great!" Eri chirped.

"Uh... Tokage? You know them?" Monoma asked.

"Yep." Tokage nodded, "There's this cafe a few blocks away, really awesome food, and my family and I used to go there a lot until we moved a few months ago."

"Eri? Kota? Where are you?"

"Speak of the devil." Tokage smiled as the green haired boy rounded the corner. He spotted Eri in Tokage's arms, and grinned, running over.

"Sup, Setsuna."

"Hello, Izuku." Tokage laughed, "How's life?"

"Pretty good." Midoriya replied, before turning to Kacchan, "So, I heard about the Sports Festival."

"Tch. I'm going to beat everyone." Bakugou snapped, and Midoriya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Midoriya! Are you okay?" Uraraka asked, rushing forwards, "There were so many villains and they held you hostage and -"

Midoriya sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... about that... they were small fry."

"But still!" Iida chopped his arms, "You left immediately! You didn't even get a check up before-"

"I told you, it's no biggie." Midoriya shrugged, "It wasn't _that_ hard, chill."

"So... this guy... who isn't even in UA, was tje one to beat the villains?" Monoma raised his eyebrow, looking at Midoriya's t-shirt and jeans.

"Who even cares about that? It was boring." Midoriya grumbled, "It's just a stupid villain fight."

"And you know the hero course students? Who are you?" Shinsou asked.

Midoriya turned around, eyeing the purple haired boy curiously.

The purple haired boy was't in the hero course, he could tell that much from the uniform, and as far as Midoriya could tell, he didn't seem to know how to to fight.

He wanted to get into the hero course, yes, but he was reliant on his quirk, and hadn't trained physically. He spoke like he was trying to taunt everyone, so Midoriya was assuming his quirk needed some kind of reply to be activated.

"Stop looking at me. What do you want?" Shinsou growled, watching Midoriya wearily as the green haired boy surveyed him from head to toe.

Midoriya turned upwards, staring Shinsou in the eye, "You know, you shouldn't be so reliant on your quirk."

"Uh... what?" Shinsou asked, confused.

Tokage put Eri down.

"Train a bit more." Midoriya offered. "After all, not all of us are so lucky to be born with the perfect quirk, are we?"

Shinsou raised his eyebrow. Who was he to talk to him about quirks, like he understood what it felt like to have a _villain_'s quirk?

Shinsou growled, "Shut up. You know nothing about me. You're not even a student. Who are you?"

"Midoriya Izuku. As you've heard from Setsuna, I run a cafe." Midoriya smiled brightly, "It's just basic knowledge. All quirks have their pros and cons. But being reliant on them just won't cut it. You haven't really trained at all before, have you? Try it out. Your quirk may be strong, but it isn't infallible."

Shinsou wasn't sure how to reply, and Midoriya turned back around to Eri and Kota, "Alright... we're going back."

A flash of purple caught his eye, and Midoriya turned again, eyeing a short boy in the classroom, "You. Mineta Minoru."

The air suddenly turned cold, and everyone froze.

"Come here for a second."

_Ah_, Shinsou realised, _It was coming from Midoriya._Mineta shakily made his way to the corridor, and Midoriya looked down at him, "I've heard some... _things_... about you. They're not very pleasant. The fact that you're still here means that you have potential, but I'm giving you _one_ warning. Do anything, and I mean_ anything_, to make any more girls uncomfortable, and I will _ruin_ your hero career before it even begins. Do you understand?"

Even though the statement wasn't directed at him, Shindou flinched. He _certainly_ wasn't expecting this sort of animosity from the cheery green haired boy.

Mineta just looked up at him fearfully, nodding vigorously, and Midoriya relaxed, whirling back around, "Alright. Now everything's done. Come on, Eri, Kota, let's go."

"Up." Eri reached up, and Midoriya frowned, "Eri, no."

Eri pouted, and Midoriya sighed, picking her up by the waist as the girl squealed, "Really? You know I can't refuse the puppy-dog eyes."

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Bakugou smirked, patting Shinsou on the back as he exitted the classroom.

"Huh?"

"You've caught Deku's interest." Bakugou laughed, "Let me tell you, Deku may seem like a nice guy, but he's brutal when he wants to be."

"Brutal enough to _"end someone's hero career before it even begins"_ ?" Monoma asked, still stunned.

"Uh... just thought I'd mention this?" Kaminari piped up, after Midoriya had left, "Izuku is friends with Hawks. So... yeah... I think he can."

Shinsou just gazed down the corridor, where Midoriya had left, confused and bewildered.

_Just who was Midoriya Izuku?_


	10. Chapter 10 - Sports Festival

"You're actually going to close the cafe tomorrow?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, it's the Sports Festival, and Kacchan's going to be fighting. I honestly can't wait." Midoriya grinned, placing a bwol of soup on Aizawa's table.

The 1-A students had already left the cafe at that point, and Bakugou had gone home for dinner; the UA teachers usually hung around to eat at the cafe before leaving.

"But, more people would come to your cafe on the Sports Festival." Yamada pointed out.

"Yeah, that doesn't really matter." Midoriya laughed, before sticking out his tongue, "Plus, I want to see if Kacchan had actually listened to me."

"On... what?" Kayama asked curiously. Midoriya merely grinned, "Not telling."

"Well... that makes things easier, I guess." Aizawa sighed, "Nezu actually invited you, Eri, Kota, and Dabi to come watch. He told me to come tell you, right before I left the school."

"Really?" Midoriya raised an eyebrow, "Well, in that case, I better not disappoint him."

"He must have really taken a liking to you if he's ready to give you VIP invitations to watch the Sports Festival after meeting you only once." Ectoplasm mused.

Midoriya just shrugged, walking to the oven to pull out two sandwiches, "Don't ask me about it. If he wants me to go, I'll just go."

He placed the sandwiches in front of Snipe and Ectoplasm, before going back to the counter to fix up his own dinner. Eri and Kota had already eaten earlier; they were upstairs, finishing up some online assignments, with Dabi's supervision.

"Well, I'll find you at the stadium." Aizawa sighed, "Otherwise it would be a hassle for you to explain to the guards that you're in the VIP section."

* * *

"So, you ready, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, and Bakugou laughed, "Obviously! I'll beat all those suckers!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes, "You are aware that one of your problems is overconfidence, right?"

"I have a healthy amount of confidence, I'd have you know!" Bakugou snarled, "But I'm still going to win, so shut up!"

Dabi shook his head; how on earth did Midoriya deal with Bakugou's attitude for so long? Eri and Kota had told him how Bakugou's attitude had improved over the years, so how bad was it before!? Eri and Kota were too busy laughing at Dabi's dumbfounded expression.

"Ah! Izuku! Bakugou!" They heard a familiar female voice, and Uraraka ran up to them, "I'm so excited! This is like, the one of the most popular events going on right now! Aizawa-sensei even said that it replaced the Olympics! Oh, hi, Iida!"

The blue haired boy who was waiting for the traffic light turned, and smiled at the group, "Hello there, Izuku, Uraraka, Bakugou, Eri, Kota, Dabi -"

"You don't have to list out all our names, you know..." Dabi sweatdropped, as Iida straightened out and chopped his hands around, "Greeting everyone individually is polite, and everyone knows that they are being addressed!"

"Shut the f-..." Bakugou blinked, as Midoriya eyed him out of the corner of his eye as he ruffled Kota's hair, "Shut up, Glasses!"

Iida blinked.

"You didn't swear? I know that swearing isn't the explementary behavior for a student attending a prestigious school like UA, but you actually stopped yourself from swearing?" Iida asked, confused, "Bakugou, are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine! Shut up!" Bakugou snapped, "I can't swear around the kids!"

Iida nodded, "I agree! Young children should not be within earshot of such nasty, foul language! I applaud you, Bakugou."

Bakugou grumbled something incoherent under his breath, explosions popping on his palms, as Midoriya laughed, grabbing his arm and tugging him along, "Come on, Kacchan, we don't want to you explode before we even get to the stadium. Calm down. You can blast everyone later when you fight."

It didn't take them too long to get to the stadium, and Midoriya waved as his classmates left for the changing rooms. He spotted Nishiya and Takeyama looking around, surveying the area, and he walked up to them, Eri, Kota and Dabi trailing behind them.

"Hey Izuku." Nishiya greeted, reaching down to ruffled Eri and Kota's hair. Eri squealed while Kota gave a frustrated huff, though it was obvious he was enjoying the hair ruffle as much as Eri was. He nodded at Dabi, "Who are you? Friend of Izuku's?"

"New family! His name's Dabi!" Midoriya smiled, and Nishiya couldn't help but chuckle at Midoriya's enthusiasm.

Takeyama blinked, and looked at Midoriya in confusion, "You know him, Kamui?"

Nishiya nodded, "Yep. He works at a cafe a few minutes away, makes a damn good cup of coffee. I haven't been there in a while, but Aizawa still goes there, and if it meets Aizawa's ridiculously high standards, it's definately good. He's pretty knowledgeable about heroes and villains and whatnot as well."

Midoriya laughed sheepishly, "Not really. You're exaggerating."

"Humble too." Nishya grinned.

He stuck out his hand for Takeyama to shake, "Midoriya Izuku. But most people call me Izuku unless I really, really hate them."

"Mt Lady. I can't really tell you my real name, apologies."

"Don't worry about it." Midoriya grinned.

"You've been an active hero for around a year? I'm not surprised that this, you should try it, Mt Lady. Also, Izuku, isn't your friend Bakugou participating?"

"Yep! I came to watch, and brought them along as well." Midoriya grinned, and Nishiya glanced at the queue that was getting longer and longer behind him.

"Yeah... about that..." Takeyama muttered, "Tickets are pretty much sold out at this point, even for the really horrible seats."

"I was about to ask you were the VIP section was." Midoriya replied.

"VIP? Aren't those like... reserved for staff, famous pros, etcetera?" Nishiya asked, confused.

"Yeah, apparently, Nezu said he reserved four seats for us. Aizawa said he would meet us here to help explain to security why non-heroes are entering the VIP section... but I have no idea where he is right now." Midoriya mumbled, trying to scan the crowd for Aizawa's signature grey capture weapon.

"Oh, Present Mic dragged him off to help him commentate the Sports Festival a few minutes ago. You just missed him." Nishiya stated, and Midoriya gave a frustrated pout.

"Izuku!"

Midoriya turned around, seeing Kayama bounding up to him, Ishiyama trailing behind her. "Zashi stole Shou for the Sports Festival, so I'm going to grab you for the seats.

"Oh! Midnight!" Midoriya grinned, purposely using Kayama's hero name while she was in costume, "Awesome! I can't wait! Let's go!"

"See ya, Zuku!" Nishiya waved, and Midoriya smiled back, before moving to follow Kayama and Ishiyama.

They found the VIP entrance, and Kayama quickly explained the situation to the security guards, and it didn't tale them too long to enter the stadium.

"Nezu wants to talk to Izuku in private, just for a few seconds." Ishiyama stated, "Midnight, can you bring Dabi, Eri and Kota to their seats first?"

"Yep!" Kayama smiled, grabbing Dabi's arm and dragging him down the hallways, Eri and Kota following behind. Dabi blinked, confused, before stating, "I'm an adult. You don't have to hold my hand like I'm a child."

"You sure act like a child, though." Kayama laughed, and Dabi frowned, "Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope." Kota grinned, "Nemi does whatever she wants. No one can stop her."

* * *

Ishiyama led Midoriya down a corner, before he paused, "Nezu's waiting for you there. I'll leave to give you guys some privacy, I think you can find your seats later on your own."

Midoriya smiled at Ishiyama, "Thanks, Ken."

"No problem. Have fun." Ishiyama replied, before walking back the way he came. Midoriya turned the corner, spotting Nezu standing there, sipping tea from a flask.

"You wanted to talk?" Midoriya raised an eyebrow, and Nezu grinned, "Yep. You're too young to be hired as a teacher, but I'm sure there are no laws against needing to be old enough to work as a quirk advisor. You already have the necessary qualifications for that."

"So... quirk analysis of the hero course during the Sports Festival?" Midoriya asked, and Nezu nodded.

"Got a word or page limit? Cause if their quirks are interesting... you know me."

"Just don't overwhelm the poor saps. We don't want to scare them off before they have the chance to improve." Nezu laughed, "I'm sure you already know most of their quirks. Also... there's another matter I want to talk to you about. I'm sure you're aware that Aizawa expelled someone from his class."

"Yeah? The kid in Shouta's homeroom that constantly distracted everyone else and was worse than grape stain, right?" Midoriya frowned. Aizawa had mentioned it once or twice, and when he had done a headcount of the 1-A students, there was only nineteen of them, "You called me here just to tell me... what?"

A shit-eating grin slipped onto Nezu's face, "There's an empty spot in the hero course. I'm sure you know what I'm asking for."

It wasn't too hard to guess what Nezu was talking about; use the Sports Festival to find a kid who had the potential to be a hero.

Nezu fished an envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to Midoriya, "One student of your choice. I trust your judgement."

With that, Nezu smiled, and made his way back down the hallway, "Come on, Zuku. We don't want to miss the opening ceremony, do we?"

* * *

"The rest of you are just stepping stones for me to be the best." Bakugou growled, walking off the stage.

Dabi stared at Bakugou, bewildered by his statement, and Kayama chuckled, "Bakugou sure has the guts to say that in front of everyone..."

Midoriya had almost fallen out off his seat; he was just laughing so much. He quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, and sighed, "Ahhh, same old Kacchan! I was expecting that, but to hear him actually say it out loud is hilarious!"

"How do you even tolerate him, Izuku?" Kan asked incredulously, "He's got a powerful quirk and all, but that kinda of attitude for a hero is just... it's not terrible... but people won't like him much."

"Kacchan just knows not to act out when I'm around." Midoriya grinned mysteriously, before looking at the television, "Ohh! Obstacle course!"

Kan and Kayama just sweatdropped as Midoriya was distracted by the frozen robots, courtesy of Todoroki. Midoriya was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; he seemed to be a good fighter (They had only seen the aftermath of the USJ and still couldn't really believe that Midoriya had practically taken all the villains out himself), and he was running his own business. And yet, there were times that they forgot that Midoriya was still a teenager, being only fifteen years old.

Midoriya glared at the screen in mute frustration. The cameras were only trained on the first few participants, and Shinsou was in none of them. He was quite curious about the lavender haired boy; he had seen his resolve and conviction when he had first met him outside 1-A's classroom, and now, he needed to see if Shinsou had the determination and the brains to back him up.

He finally spotted Shinsou being carried by three other General Educationstudents, almost reaching the metal tight ropes. Midoriya did make a mental note to keep an eye on all the other General Education students, but really, none of them really stood out at all. Besides from the three other students that were carrying Shinsou, everyone else was pretty much still stuck at the Robo Inferno, which was seriously very lame. Midoriya was pretty confident that he could have gotten past those without much of a problem. The normal robots had weak joints, and the Zero Pointers were just huge and bulky; they looked impressive, and packed a serious punch, but there was a definite pattern to their movements that could easily be exploited.

It didn't take too long for the first round to conclude; Bakugou had gotten first place, Todoroki had gotten second, and Iida had gotten fifth. The rest of 1-A and 1-B had also placed high enough to go on to the next round, and Shinsou had gotten a very nice twenty-sixth place. Very nice for a General Education student. There were two Support Course students that had passed; one was a pink haired girl whose name was Hatsume, but the other one didn't stand out too much.

The second round was some kind of cavalry battle, and unsurprisingly, Bakugou had teamed up with Ashido, Kirishima and Sero; he had heard of the unofficial Bakusquad, but each team could only have a maximum of four people and Todoroki had already asked for Kaminari's assistence. They had a pretty diverse range of attacks, and Kirishima and Ashido's quirks were great for defence.

Plus, besides from Midoriya himself, only pretty much only Kirishima and Tetsutetsu could withstand Bakugou's explosive quirk in tandem with his equally explosive personality, and Tetsutetsu barely knew Bakugou at all; there was no way the steel boy would team up with Bakugou.

Shinsou's team consisted of Aoyama, Ojiro, and Shoda, the kid from 1-B who had a Twin Impact quirk. Midoriya wasn't too sure about Shinsou's quirk; Ojiro and Aoyama were too quiet, too passive, following Shinsou's instructions flawlessly. He didn't know much about Shoda, but the short boy seemed too willing to listen to Shinsou as well. That meant Shinsou either had some kind of mind control quirk, or some sort of persuasive quirk that can make others more likely to listen to him?

Midoriya wasn't too sure, but damn, it sounded like a really interesting quirk. Some kind of verbally activated quirk that makes others more inclined to listen to the user? That was awesome for hero work. There was no need to fight at all, all Shinsou would have to do was talk to the villain (and villains talk a lot, for some reason) and bam, the villain would listens to everything Shinsou says like a docile little puppy.

No civillain casualities, no collateral damage, it was perfect.

The second round started not too long after, and it wasn't too surprising that Bakugou's team had managed to fend off Todoroki's team; Bakugou easily destroyed Todoroki's vicious ice attacks, Ashido's quirk nullified Kaminari's since acid conducts electricity, Iida wasn't given a chance to get in close due to all the acid and while Yaoyorozu did try to make long range weaponary to combat Bakuguo's team, Sero just yanked everything away and any projectiles that did get close were wrecked by Bakugou, Ashido and Kirishima.

Nevertheless to say, Bakugou's team got first. Todoroki's team had gotten second, Shinsou's team had gotten third, and the forth team that consisted of Hatsume, Uraraka and Tokoyami had gotten third. There was currently some kind of debate going on about who should also enter the third round since there were only fifteen students who had passed the second round, but Ojiro and Shoda withdrew, stating that they did not really remember participating the second round and did not deserve to go on to the third round.

And that just made Shinsou's quirk all the more interesting to Midoriya. Definately some kind of mind control quirk... and one that was strong enough to erase or alter memories? Even more awesome! He could go underground and infiltrate enemy bases, and no one would even know that he had been there!

Eventually, it was decided that three members of the fifth place team, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Monoma, would go on to the third round. Despite the fact that Honenuki was also part of the team and didn't get the chance to participate in the third round, he was still happy that his friends were able to participate and didn't throw up a big fuss; Midoriya liked that kind of sportsmanship.

"Hey, they're having lunch now." Dabi stood up, stretched, "I know you want to go meet your friends. Eri and Kota wanted to see those stalls on the outside, so I'll bring them out."

"Thanks Dabi!" Midoriya smiled, wrapping his arms around the talelr man, before reaching down to ruffle Eri and Kota's hair, "You guys be good, alright? Don't run off without him. I'll see you guys in around... an hour?"

"Mhm!" Eri nodded, reaching up to hug Midoriya, and Kota stood by Dabi, impatiently waiting to see the what was going on outside.

* * *

"Hm? Did you need something Mineta?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I thought you should have known, since you're the class rep and all, but they say that everyone has to wear the cheerleading outfits for the cheer battle in the afternoon."

"I.. didn't hear about an event like that..." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"Mineta? You are aware that there isn't an event like that, right?"

Yaoyorozu and Jiro turned around at the voice, just as Midoriya entered the cafeteria, and leaned against the nearest table, a sickly sweet smile plastered all over his face.

"I... I...heard it from ...Aizawa-sensei..." Mineta nervously muttered, backing away slowly.

Midoriya fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh really? Last I heard, he was taking a nap in the announcers booth. I can always call him and asked; I do have his private number, after all. Or should I give Nezu a quick text? After all, he is the principal, and he should know the best whether there really is a cheerleader event for the students."

The smile never left Midoriya's face, and Mineta promptly broke out in cold sweat.

"Or do you just want to take advantage of Yaoyorozu's quirk and try to trick the rest of your classmates into wearing skimpy, revealing outfits that are definately not age appropriate for fifteen year olds?"

"No... It was just a mistake... I probably heard it wrongly..." Mineta stammered, before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Midoriya snickered as he watched Mineta slinked away, "Too easy."

"You just like fucking people up, don't you?" Bakugou grumbled, grabbing a tray of food.

"Hey, he deserved it. Plus, it's hilarious." Midoriya smiled brightly as the coldness left his eyes, before turning to Yaoyorozu and Jiro, "If he tries anything else, just tell me. There's no need for you to dirty your hands on someone like him."

"Oh... uh... thanks..." Yaoyorozu stammered, still trying to figure out just what on earth had just happened. Midoriya stole a bun off Bakugou's tray, though the ash blonde didn't really seem to be bothered by it, and the green haired boy leaned back in his seat, spotting Shinsou sitting across the cafeteria.

He waved, and grinned, "Hey! Shinsou! Congrats on being the only General Education Student to make it to the second and third round!"

Shinsou turned at the mention of his name, and caught sight of Midoriya grinning at him cheerfully. Midoriya had to suppress a giggle; the lavender haired boy was staring at him, blinking in confusion, almost as if he was surprised that someone was congratulating him, or he wasn't sure if Midoriya was being geniune or was mocking him.

In short, Shinsou's expression was _absolute_ gold!

"Hey! Izuku! You came to watch?" Kaminari grinned, "Awesome! Where's your seat, though? I didn't really see you with the rest of the spectators, though."

"Nezu gave us VIP seats, for some reason." Midoriya replied.

"Wait.. VIP?" Ashidoa gaped, as Midoriya shrugged, "I don't know. Ask him, not me. We did get a pretty good view. Pity that it only really mattered for like, the ten minutes during the second round. The first round didn't even take place inside the stadium."

Midoriya paused, as some murmuring started up on the far end of the cafeteria, and the green haired boy turned in that direction, growling, "Mineta! I don't have to be standing right next to you to know exactly what you're doing! Get your act together!"

There was a quick pause, as the murmuring slowly died down, and Midoriya huffed, "How is he not expelled yet?"

Ashido shrugged, "He hasn't really done anything yet... so we couldn't exactly tell the teachers."

Midoriya just blinked at her, and shook his head, sighing, "You guys are way too lenient on him."

Bakugou snorted, "That's what I fucking told Pinky! If you were in our class you would have pummelled him the first chance you got."

"Izuku! Pummelling people is not how an explementary citizen should act!" Iida chopped his arms around, but Midoriya just smirked at the blue haired boy, "Iida, you're not playing Fruit Ninja in Virtual Reality. You might want to chill on the arm chopping."

It took Iida some time to process what Midoriya had just said, as Kaminari and Ashido burst into laughter.

"Like I said... you just like fucking people up." Bakugou shook his head.

* * *

Midoriya peered down at the ongoing fight curiously.

The first fight of the third round had been Shiozaki against Kaminari; Kaminari had short circuited himself almost immediately, and Shiozaki had won. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had just bashed each other, hit for hit, and it ended in a tie, though it was eventually settled with an arm wrestling contest that Kirishima won. Bakugou had taken Uraraka out despite her best efforts, and Hatsume had literally throw all sorts of gear onto Iida and use him as a guinea pig to advertise her inventions, before stepping out of the box and forfeiting. Monoma had easily taken Aoyama out with what looked like to be Tetsutetsu's quirk; a copying quirk, perhaps? Todoroki just trapped Sero in a giant glacier, and Tokoyami had easily taken Yaoyorozu out with Dark Shadow while Ashido had just walked out of the box during her fight with Shinsou.

The second round of the Fighting Tournament started with Iida pushing Shiozaki out of the box. Midoriya sighed at how easily she was taken out; Shiozaki was good with ranged combat... but she was seriously _that_ bad at hand to hand combat? She didn't even do anything as Iida practically tossed her out of the box. She definately needed more training in close combat.

Todoroki had to fight against Monoma, and despite the blonde's efforts to attack with some scale quirk that belonged to the black haired boy in 1-B with a short braid, Rin, and using Tetsutetsu's Steel quirk to defend, combined with some glue quirk from the Bondo kid to try and limit Todoroki's movements, Todoroki just set up another ice glacier, quite literally freezing Monoma in place. He needed to learn to chill.

Bakugou literally just sent explosion after explosion at Kirishima, the red head having no other choice but to harden and do his best to defend under Bakugou's relentless assault. It took some time for Bakugou to wear Kirishima down, but once that happened, he was easily able to defeat the shark toothed boy.

The most anticlimatic battle was when Tokoyami had to fight Shinsou, and like with Ashido, Tokoyami just turned around and walked out of bounds; definately a brainwashing or mind control quirk.

_Interesting._

The first match of the semifinals didn't take too long to conclude. Bakugou just sent explosions after Iida as the engined boy did his best to dodge, managing to force Iida to use Recipro Burst, managing to defend himself as Iida assaulted him, before utilising the time period where Iida's engines were stalling to throw him out of bounds.

And oddly enough, the second match of the semifinals didn't even take as long as the first match. Like always, Todoroki had started off with an ice glacier attack, getting Shinsou stuck in it. Before Kayama could call the match, Shinsou said something to Todoroki (Midoriya managed to catch something about the temperature) and Todoroki apologised, before freezing, turning around and walking out of bounds, much to everyone's confusion. Shinsou had been immobilised first, yes, but he was technically still in the designated box, and had made his move, causing Todoroki to forfeit, so while Kayama herself wasn't too sure about the rules in a situation like that, she hesitantly called the match and declared Shinsou the victor.

Enji didn't look to happy about it, but Todoroki didn't seem to care. Meanwhile, Shinsou looked excited, nervous, surprised, and shocked at the same time; Midoriya wasn't too sure how he managed to pull that face off.

For the finals... Midoriya was pretty sure if Bakugou didn't have an Explosion quirk or something similar to it, Shinsou would have won. The battle had started off pretty normally, Shinsou speaking up again and Bakugou replying snarkily as he charged up an explosion. Midoriya kept a close eye on the duo, as what he assumed as the brainwashing taking place, and Bakugou relaxed, releasing the explosion in his palms. The explosion jolted Bakugou right out of his brainwashed state, and Midoriya could see Shinsou looking at Bakugou in confusion.

_So... impacts can snap the brainwashed person out of Shinsou's control... how much of an impact can achieve that? If a person feels pain before being brainwashed, does the pain still register? Or must the impact be from an outside source?_

Bakugou instantly blasted himself at Shinsou, and while Shinsou did try his best to defend against Bakugou's attack, he was eventually blasted out of bounds by the more experienced and physically powerful Bakugou.

Yagi finally gave out the medals, and Bakugou didn't seem to happy about his victory, probably because Todoroki had been taken out by a General Education student, while said General Education student looked disappointed and confused; disappointed because he didn't win the Sports Festival, and probably lost the chance to transfer to the hero course, and confused because his quirk didn't seem to work on Bakugou.

Midoriya just smiled internally.


	11. Chapter 11 - Transfer

Midoriya grabbed a baby carrot and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it as he flipped through the stack of papers in his hands as he walked through the hallway, making his way towards the classrooms. The students were given the weekend after the Sports Festival to rest, and now, they were back in school again.

He had already done his "brief" analysis on most of the Hero Course students, and one extra student, and when he meant "brief", he meant that the shorted analysis was twenty pages long; he was just checking to make sure he stapled everything in the right order. He finally reached the entrance of 1-A, and knocked, hearing Aizawa say, "Come in."

Midoriya grinned, pushing open the door, and dumping the half of his stack of papers on Aizawa's desk, much to Aizawa and Kayama's confusion.

"Sup! What you guys doing right now?"

"Uh... we were just telling the class to think about their hero names." Kayama blinked, and peered down at the papers, "What's this?"

"Quirk analysis." Midoriya grinned, shooting her a thumbs up, "I've got to give 1-B theirs, so see ya!"

And as quickly as he had arrived, he disappeared.

"Quirk analysis. Dammit, Nezu." Aizawa sighed, scratching his head, "No doubt that he's taken a liking to Izuku if he's asking him to do quirk analysis only a few weeks after meeting him."

He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Alright, I'll be giving these out. Look through it, I'm sure you know what to do with it. Any questions, go ask Izuku about them."

Aizawa made a quick round, placing a small stack of paper on every desk, and everyone was just gaping at how thick each stack was.

"How on earth did Izuku find time to do all this, while running the cafe?" Ashido asked, "Bakugou!"

"I don't fucking know! Ask the fucking nerd, not me!"

* * *

Midoriya looked around the cafeteria, a stack of papers in his hands, before spotting the fluffy lavender hair he was looking for. He grinned, and bounded over to Shinsou's table. He sat down on the table, opposite Shinsou, though the taller boy didn't react to his presence.

"Shinsou Hitoshi, right? Second place in the Sports Festival."

Shinsou looked up from his meal in confusion, as Midoriya continued, "Mind if I ask you some questions about your quirk?"

Shinsou blinked, not really sure how to react, "Uh... sure?"

"Izuku!" Ojiro stood up, "Don't talk to him! His quirk-"

"Ojiro, shush." Midoriya clicked his tongue patronisingly, turning back to Shinsou, and flashed him a huge smile, before looking down at his papers, "So... I kind of only know the hero course quirks because I talk to them a lot and most of them are really flashy and it's kind of obvious what powers and strengths and limitations they have and I purposely told Mic not to reveal any quirks of the General Education students because the names of quirks can be hell of a lot misleading and -"

"Deku! Shut up! You're fucking rambling again!" Bakugou roared, as Shinsou looked at Midoriya in pure bewilderment, and Midoriya scratched his neck sheepishly, "Ah. Sorry, I have a tendency to do that a lot. Now, back to the point."

Midoriya looked down at his notes again, "So, you have a brainwashing or mind control quirk that requires your opponent to respond to you before you can activate it, and you can control multiple opponents at once. But if your victim is hit by a physical jolt or something, then it snaps them out of your mind control. Is there anything I missed out or got wrong?"

Shinsou blinked, gaping at Midoriya like a goldfish, and Midoriya reached out, waving his hand in front of Shinsou, "Uh, hello? Earth to tall purple fluffy boy?"

"You... know what my quirk is... and you're _still_ talking to me willingly?" Shinsou asked incredulously, and Midoriya facepalmed, "People assumed it's a villainous quirk, right? I should have expected that. Quirk discrimination sucks, am I right? Don't worry, I've been getting death threats and suicide baited for pretty much half my life. I know what that feels."

Shinsou nearly choked on his own saliva, and Midoriya laughed, "Relax, Shinsou. Chill for a moment."

"You're telling me to chill? Excuse me, your tone is way too cheerful for this kind of topic."

"Is it?" Midoriya looked up, tilting his head, before sticking his tongue out playfully, "Does it even matter? If they want me to die, then I'll bloody live. That's like, the biggest middle finger you can give to people like that. Have you ever gotten quirk counselling before?"

Shinsou shook his head, "Not really. The teachers and counsellers didn't like me speaking."

Midoriya growled, before making a quick scribbled on his arm, "Nabu Middle School, right?"

"Yes?" Shinsou almost squeaked, "Wait, why do you know what middle school I went to, and why do you need to know that?"

Midoriya rolled his eyes, "You can get a ton of information on the internet, Shinsou. And as for your second question, I'm going to sue them. And yes, before you ask, I am perfectly capable of doing that. And before you protest, they're breaking laws dealing with quirk discrimination, so they should go to hell. Now, back to the topic of your quirk."

Midoriya peered at his papers again, "Does your quirk work through electronic devices like microphones and speakers?"

The lavender haired boy paused to consider the question, before shrugging, "Don't know. Never tried before. Had no reason to."

"Eh, doesn't matter. Not eco-friendly anyways. I think a mask with metal plates that can change the resonance of soundwaves can work well... voice changing... also effective with EMPs... any ideas for support items, Shinsou?"

Shinsou took another mouthful of his meal, looking at Midoriya in confusion, "Support items? I'm not even in the heroics course, you know that."

"Yeah... about that..." Midoriya smiled, "I'm transfering you to the Hero Course."

Shinsou froze, and nearly had choked on his food, "Excuse me, what?"

A shit-eating grin found its way onto Midoriya's face, "You heard what I said. As of right now, you're in 1-A. Once you've finished eating, go back to your classroom, pack up, and go to 1-A. I'll talk to the teachers."

"Are you even qualified to do that? You're fifteen." Shinsou asked incredulously, still confused and stunned, and Midoriya laughed, fishing a letter with the offical UA emblem out of his pocket and holding it out to Shinsou, "Of course I am. Nezu gave me permission to move any student I see fit up to the Hero Course, no questions asked. In the end, it's still your choice. So what's it going to be?"

Shinsou clenched his fists, before carefully accepting the letter, looking at Midoriya right in the eye, "Thank you."

"No problem. You earned it. Welcome to the Hero Course, Shinsou." Midoriya's smile softened, as a voice rang out, "You chose him to go to the hero course?! Out of everyone else with much better quirks?!"

Midoriya turned around, as two students walked up to him, and snorted, "Excuse me? Shinsou go to the finals, and you guys couldn't even get past a bunch of flimsy robots. You can't say shit."

"Flimsy!?"

"No, duh." Midoriya rolled his eyes, "Even I can easily destroy a few of those things, and I don't even have a physical or strength enhancing quirk. One of you has a strength enhancing quirk, another with a tunnelling quirk, and you couldn't even get past a bunch of robots. You may have good quirks, but you've got no brains. Pathetic."

"Villains aren't going to be robots." One of the students hissed, and Midoriya laughed, "Of course they aren't. If you can't even beat a few robots, what makes you think that you can beat real viilains who won't hesitate to spill your innards out? Plus, Shinsou's quirk is much more effective on people than robots, and he got through the obstacle course just fine. Stop trying to make excuses, you're just making yourself appear more stupid than you already are."

Midoriya pointed at the two students, "If you want to prove that you have what it takes to be a hero, you can fight me instead. Right here, right now. The PE Grounds is available now, and there's a designated box for fighting."

"You're on." The students growled, and Midoriya smirked, "Alright. I don't even need a quirk to beat you, though, and I can guarantee you that the fight won't last more than thirty seconds. Let me just text Snipe real quick to tell him I'm going to kick the butts of two of his students. I'm sure he won't mind me putting you in your place. You'll be lucky if Recover Girl doesn't have to look at you after I'm done."

"Idiotic extras." Bakugou facepalmed, "Given the opportunity, Deku would fucking murder them."

* * *

The PE Grounds was only a five minute walk away from the cafeteria, and the hero course students and many other curious spectators tagged along to watch the fight.

Midoriya promptly emptied his pockets, and unlike everyone else, Bakugou wasn't too surprised to find that Midoriya carried three pocket knives with him at all times; two in his pants pocket, and one in his hoodie pocket. The rules of the fight was the same as that of the Sports Festival; immobilising the opponent, or knocking them out of bounds. It was a two against one fight, and Shinsou was about to complain that it wasn't fair for Midoriya, especially since Midoriya's opponents were both bigger than him, when Bakugou just told him to shut up.

Iida unwillingly called the match, and the boy with the tunneling quirk immediately dove into the ground, as the student with the strength quirk ran at Midoriya. Midoriya easily dodged the attack, before his phone started ringing. Confused, Midoriya fished his phone out of his pocket, putting it to his ear, jumping to the side as the tunneller erupted from the ground.

"He's not even paying attention." Uraraka muttered, and Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Like hell those extras can beat Deku. They're not even worth his time."

"Hello?... no... what do you mean by that?... Kota, you can't cancel out x like that; they could be zero. You should take two solutions, one where x is zero and one where x isn't zero, and then cancel it out. That's how you get two solutions... yeah... yep, that easy... oh, I'm just fighting some stubbon general education kids who think they're better than me. Yep, no trouble at all, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

True to his word, Midoriya had absolutely no trouble dodging and weaving through attacks while answering a phone call. He pocketed his phone, and cracked his knuckles.

Midoriya smiled.

"Play time's over."

Almost instantly, Midoriya shot forwards, burying his knee in the tunneller's gut as he emerged from the ground, easily kicking him out of bounds. He ducked under a punch by the other student, and tackled him, before turning around and taking a step, flipping him over entirely, also out of bounds. The time taken for Midoriya to defeat the two students was much shorter than the time he was talking on the phone.

Midoriya just looked at Iida, "Time?"

Iida checked his watch, "Uh... thirty seconds, on the dot."

Midoroya grinned, "Okay. We're done here, I've proved my point. A bit of common sense goes a long way, you know."

He turned to the crowd of students, "Besides the Hero Course, anyone else wants to try and fight me? No? Okay, good. Shinsou, rememeber to go to 1-A later. I'll come find you after lessons are over to discuss your situation. That's it, you're all dismissed."

The boy with the strength enhancing quirk groaned from his position on the floor, and weakly lifted his head, "Who... are you?"

Midoriya just looked down at him, his eyes glinting, "I'm just someone you don't want as an enemy."

The students didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that Midoriya was using an authoritative tone with them, obeying without a question.

Shinsou watched as Midoriya easily pick up the two boys he had just defeated, despite the size difference, "Geez, it was just a mock fight, and I didn't even hit you guys that hard. Stop being so dramatic."

Bakugou patted Shinsou's back on the way out, "Good luck dealing with Deku, Purple Fuck. You'll need it."


	12. Chapter 12 - Fire and Explosions

"So... uh... hi?" Shinsou nervously spoke up, as he appeared in 1-A's doorway, holding his bag. Aizawa nodded, letting the boy into the room.

"Heard about what Izuku did just now. And I'm not too surprised. You were the only General Education student to make it to the finals of the Sports Festival." Aizawa muttered, before he sat down in his chair, "Shinsou, what lessons are you supposed to be having now?"

"Uh... homeroom?" Shinsou hesitantly offered, standing awkwardly by Aizawa's desk, before the teacher pointed at the empty seat right at the window, behind Bakugou and in front of Mineta.

He waited for Shinsou to settle down, before he sighed, "Alright, you should know this, but the week after this, you will be having your internships. Shinsou, as you were from the General Education course with no prior training, you won't be going on any interships. Instead, you will be under Izuku's tutelage. No training for today, but I'm sure you've all gotten some notes about your quirks this morning from Izuku."

"More like a handbook." Kaminari muttered, fishing the neat stack of papers out of his bag.

Shinsou looked around, and Aizawa grumbled, "You don't have one yet, Shinsou. Izuku's probably still working on it. Give him a day or two. Anyways, look through it. Anything you don't understand, go find Izuku tomorrow or later or something. Tomorrow, you will have combat training, so rest up. That's it. We'll be choosing our hero names later in the week, so I'm giving you the lesson to think about it and go through those notes. And please don't overwhelm Shinsou on his first day, please."

"Speaking of which... where is Izuku?" Yaoyorozu asked, "Is he in school?"

"Nope. He went back to the cafe." Aizawa replied, and Shinsou blinked in confusion, before remembering that Tokage had mentioned it the other day during the announcement of the Sports Festival after the USJ incident, "You should know where it is; you've been there before."

Shinsou wasn't even going to bring up the point that it seemed like Aizawa was stalking his students.

"Now, do whatever. Just keep quiet. I'm taking a nap."

Shinsou watched as Aizawa slipped into his signature yellow sleeping bag, and looked around the class, utterly confused.

"Is this normal?"

"Yes. Now shut up, Purple Fuck." Bakugou growled, before taking out his English homework.

Shinsou drawled, "I have a name, you know."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kirishima grinned, coming up to sit on Bakugou's desk, laughing as he was roughly shoved off, "He gave you a nickname, so he probably has some level of respect for you. If he called you extra, then you'd have a problem."

"Fuck off, Shitty Hair." Bakugou snarled, and Shinsou just watched, even more confused than before as Kirishima continued pestering the blonde despite the explosions popping off his palms.

Shinsou was just confused for the rest of the day.

* * *

Shinsou shoved his books into his bag, before heading to the cafeteria. He wasn't too surprised to see Midoriya sitting on the table, laughing as he chatted with 1-A. Iida was berating him for sitting there instead of in a chair, but Midoriya was just ignoring his attempts to get him to move.

Midoriya spotted him, and beckoned him to the table, leaving Shinsou with no other choice than to slip into the emtpy seat at the greenette's table. Besides from Bakugou and Iida, there was Uraraka, Asui, Kaminari and Ashido, and the rest of 1-A were sitting at other tables around Midoriya's.

"Hey Shinsou." Midoriya grinned.

"Hello, Midoriya." Shinsou politely replied, resisting the urge to look away from the bright smile that rivalled that of the sun.

"Oh yeah, just call me Izuku. I don't mind. Only people I don't like call me Midoriya." Midoriya shrugged, as Iida once again berated him for sitting on the table, only for Bakugou to tell him to shut up.

"Okay?" Shinsou muttered, confused, as Kaminari spoke up, "So, what's your quirk? You seem to know all of ours, but you've never mentioned yours."

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah, no. I'm not saying. That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Ashido shook Bakugou's hand, "Come on, you know him the best. Bakugou, spill!"

"Fuck off, Pinky. You're just doing that to fuck with everyone, aren't you, Deku?" Bakugou muttered, as Midoriya grinned, "Maybe. Maybe not. I'll say it when I feel like it and -."

Midoriya paused mid-sentence, before he sat up straight.

"Uh... Izuku? You okay?" Uraraka asked, as Midoriya turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria. There was some sort of stifling heat that grew stronger and stronger, until a figure emerged from the hallway.

Enji looked around, before laying his eyes on the dual hair coloured boy, "Shouto. You lost to a General Education student."

Todoroki froze, and he turned to face his father as Midoriya spoke up, "Endeavor."

Enji turned to look at Midoriya, who was still sitting on the table, and glowered, "Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya leaned back slightly, and crossed his arms, "I would say that it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie."

The entire cafeteria suddenly became so quiet, one could hear a needle drop. Everyone looked at Midoriya, stunned, before their eyes trailed warily to Enji, then back to Midoriya.

"What business do you have here in UA that requires you to barge through the school gates like you own the place, which you don't?" Midoriya continued, and Enji growled in reply, "I came to talk to my son."

"Yeah, no."

"What do you mean, no?" Enji hissed, "He's my son. I can talk to him any time I like."

"At home, maybe. In here, hell no." Midoriya grinned, "First, you don't own UA. You're just an alumni. Secondly, you need to call the secretery office, then make an appointment to talk to Todoroki. Security measures, you know. Or maybe you don't know. You don't seem like the type to know about things like that."

"I'm just talking to my son." Enji growled, "Shouto, come here now!"

Todoroki flinched, and was about to get to his feet, but one look from the calm green haired boy prevented him from doing so.

Midoriya glared at Enji, narrowing his eyes, a sickly sweet smile sitting on his face, "Did you forget our little deal, Todoroki Enji?"

Enji flinched.

Everyone but Bakugou stiffened as Midoriya used Enji's real name; the blonde was just leaning back into his chair, video recording the entire thing on his phone. When Midoriya started pulling out real names, you know he was serious.

Midoriya's eyes gleamed as he grinned, absentmindedly fiddling with a table knife that he got from Bakugou's plate, "I suppose you do. Leave Todoroki alone, do you understand? You may be Todoroki's father, but right here, right now, I have the higher authoritative power than you. Now, please leave; you've already ruined everyone's day."

Enji growled, but Midoriya merely smirked snarkily, "You do know what "leave" means, right? I can, and will, make good on my promises. This is no exception; you leave them alone, and I won't ruin your career. Capiche? Also, next time you want to visit, _go through the proper proceedure._ Perhaps we can avoid all this embarrassment."

He stopped twirling his knife between his fingers, gripping onto the handle tightly, before raising it, pointing the blade at the number two hero. His eyes were glinting maliciously, a smile on his face, and Enji grumbled something under his breath, before leaving.

"Good riddance." Midoriya snorted, and stuck his tongue out in the direction Enji had disappeared too. He turned to Todoroki, who was staring at him, completely stunned.

"If he bothers you again, tell me. I'll deal with him." Midoriya casually nodded, before twirling the knife between his fingers again.

"You threatened the Number Two hero." Shinsou stated blankly, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Nope. Never liked the guy." Midoriya gleefully replied, "We made a deal. Asshole had it coming."

"But... how..." Iida blinked, trying to figure out what was going on, and Midoriya grinned, slipping off the table, cryptically replying, "You know what they say, knowledge is power."

Midoriya merely walked out of the cafeteria, as Bakugou chuckled, staring at his phone, "Got another one on camera."

"Another one?" Todoroki asked, having snapped out of his daze, and Bakugou laughed, "Yeah, Icyhot. Deku hates Endeavor's guts. Ever heard of the time where Deku chased your dad out of his cafe with a fucking fire extinguisher, of all things? I've got it on video."

* * *

"Everyone into your hero costumes, and we'll be meeting at the PE Grounds. Yes, the one where Midoriya kicked those two other students butts yesterday. Shinsou, PE uniform. Get there in five minutes, or you'll get detention." Aizawa stated, before walking out of the classroom. There was a mad scramble in the classroom for everyone to get their cases, and Shinsou just slinked out to the changing rooms near the PE Grounds to change.

It didn't take too long for him to get there, well before the time limit of five minutes to be up, and much to his surprise, there were several other teachers and a _lot_ of other students standing around.

Shinsou walked up to Aizawa, aware of the stares of the General Education students on him, and asked, "Sensei... why are there so many others here?"

"Apparently, word got out that Izuku was going to be fighting the hero course, and everyone is curious. Midoriya's made quite the name for himself here, _especially_ after that stunt he pulled in the cafeteria." Aizawa exasperatedly muttered. The stupid green idiot had threatened _Enji_ in front of pretty much everyone in UA. He knew that Midoriya really didn't like Enji, no one did, really, and he had been in the cafe during Enji's first and last visit to the cafe, back when it was pretty new; Midoriya had downrightly refused to serve Enji because he was constantly lit on fire in the enclosed space, and Enji, being stubborn, refused to take orders from a child. They argued for a while, and Midoriya had just outrightly _glared_ at Enji, and sprayed the fire extinguisher on him while talking about some _deal _he apparently had made with Enji.

Bakugou had nearly fallen out his seat from laughing that time.

Aizawa did _not_ want to get on Midoriya's bad side. He may be quirkless, but if he held such power over the Number Two hero, of all people, then who knew what else Midoriya was capable of, besides from whooping villain's asses and making awesome cups of coffee?

1-A and 1-B finally arrived at the Sports Grounds, and Midoriya, still looking too damned cheery after what he did in the cafeteria, split everyone into two groups.

The first group consisted of Aoyama, Asui, Iida, Uraraka, Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Koda, Jiro, Sero, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Awase, Kamakiri, Kuroiro, Kendo, Kodai, Komori, Shiozaki, Tsunotori, Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, Yanagi, and Rin. Everyone else was in the second group, and Midoriya told Shinsou to _just_ watch.

No one knew why Midoriya split the students like that. Due to the rankings of the Sports Festival? Nope. Quirks? Also nope. 1-A and 1-B? A definite nope.

"Okay, same rules. Knock out, or out of bounds. Maminum fight time of five minutes so I can get to everyone. Forfeiting is fine, no shame in doing so. Group One, come in any order, I don't care. Feel free to use your support items. Don't go easy on me."

"But you don't have any support items." Monoma snarkily pointed out, and Bakugou snapped, "He'll fucking kill you if he got his hands on _anything_. That's why, don't go fucking easy on him. Don't blame Deku if he kicks you in the fucking balls cause you're too shitty."

"You got hit before?" Kirishima asked, worried, and Bakugou roared, "What else do you think, Shitty Hair?!"

Everyone, even the females, collectively felt sorry for the rude explosive blonde. That's _got_ to have hurt.

Ojiro decided to go first, and it took _less_ than a minute for Midoriya to dodge all his attempts to attack, before grabbing his outstretched fist, and literally tossing him out of bounds. At least he wasn't talking on his phone like last time, or that would be even more embarrassing.

"You're too stiff, Ojiro! Next! Keep it coming!"

He easily took Yanagi, Hagakure, Koda, Awase, and Kodai out, their quirks practically useless in a battle on a plain field. Midoriya also easily dodged Aoyama's lasers, before tackling him out of bounds. He also grabbed Asui's tongue and very literally threw her out of the box.

"Yanagi, be more creative! Hagakure, you're too loud! Koda, you're bulky, you can physically attack, can't you? Awase, you be more creative too! Kodai, you too! Use your quirk in another way! Aoyama, fire your lasers in shorter bursts to conserve energy! Tsu, come on, don't keep using your tongue to attack, what if I was toxic!?"

Midoriya just dodged past Iida and tripped him, before kicking him out of bounds, and threw Shiozaki out as she was trying to entangle him in her vines. Kuroiro wasn't too much trouble either; Midoriya had literally smashed his knee into Kuroiro's face as he emerged from the shadows, trying to tackle him. Jiro put up a valiant fight, using her quirk in an attempt to disorientate him, but she barely lasted two minutes, which was better than most since the others were out in less than a minute.

All in all, Midoriya was thrashing the students.

Kaminari tried to shock Midoriya the second he entered the box, being the only one besides from Jiro who had managed to land an attack on Midoriya, but despite being hit with more than a million volts of electricity, the green haired boy didn't even seem to feel it, and easily pushed him past the boundary.

How Midoriya was even able to take a hit like that and not even bat an eye, Shinsou didn't even know.

"Izuku! Are you okay?" Kirishima couldn't help but ask. No one could just shrug off an attack like that, could they?

"I'm fine. High voltage, low current, and lots of wasted energy. It doesn't do too much damage, plus, I've gotten worse shocks from my taser while I was testing it. Someone remind me to teach Denki basic physics later."

There were two questions running through Shinsou's mind; why did Midoriya have such a powerful taser, and why was he testing it on himself?

He easily took Kirishima and Tetsutetsu out with brute force, whittling away at their defences and leaving no room for them to retaliate. Monoma swore he saw Kirishima's hardened skin crack, and a dent in Tetsutetsu's arm. Komori had used her spray bottles to increase the humidity level before releasing her spores, but Midoriya just held his breath and took her out, before asking her for the antifungal spray to clear the area.

Tsuburaba's Solid Air barrier was easily broken apart by a kick from Midoriya, a testament to Midoriya's strength; Tsuburaba's barrier could easily withstand a blast from Bakugou, and yet, Midoriya had easily torn through it like nothing.

Then, in his fight against Kendo, she had managed to dodge an attack by Midoriya. Midoriya's foot barely missed Kendo, and crashed into the concrete ground, leaving a large crack. Kendo just looked at the crack, horrified, before Midoriya tripped her and threw her out of bounds.

Monoma flinched. Imagine getting hit in the crotch with a kick like that.

Sero had also put up a pretty decent fight, lasting for a minute and twenty seven seconds, trying to tangle Midoriya in his tape while constantly moving around, but Midoriya just grabbed Sero's tape, wrapped him up like Aizawa did with his capture weapon, before tossing him aside. Yaoyorozu was skating around Midoriya, trying to stay out of his reach and to build up speed, before taking a metal pole out in an attempt to whack him. That was her downfall, and Midoriya easily tripped her up and threw her out of bounds. Tsunotori and Rin just outrightly attacked him, but Midoriya evaded their attacks, and kicked them away.

Uraraka had managed to last for three whole minutes, which was impressive, since her quirk wasn't really directly offensive. She managed to keep her distance from Midoriya as he constantly attacked, using her quirk to avoid contact with the ground as much as possible. She even made her helmet and wrist guards float and throwing them at Midoriya as a distraction, but Midoriya eventually pinned her down, leaving her no choice but to forfeit.

Midoriya sighed, "Alright, Group One's done. You guys seriously have to use your quirks more creatively. Your quirks are less directly offensive than the others, so while you may be able to easily restrain people who aren't fighting back, or aren't strong enough to do so, you're really going to have to really think about how you're going to deal with more viscious villains. Group Two, you guys have more destructive quirks, and I want you guys to go all out. So, whoever wants to go first, start. I don't really care."

Kaibara had decided to go first, going all out with his Gyrate quirk, doing his best to land a hit on the green haired boy, but Midoriya was easily twisting past all his attacks like he had been doing it all his life. His quirk was starting to destroy the ground, leaving it broken and uneven, but Midoriya didn't seem to have any trouble finding solid footing. Midoriya jumped backwards, still having that smirk on his face, before sweeping up some of the debris created by Kaibara's quirk with his foot and swiftly smacking them at Kaibara's direction. Kaibara brought his arms up to block, only for Midoriya to use to distraction to get up close and sweep Kaibara's feet out from under him, and tossing him out of bounds. Sato was next, attacking almost immediately, but Midoriya was still keeping up his ridiculous pace of dodging. As Sato felt the effects of his quirk slipping, he immediately pulled away, reaching into the pockets of his utility belt to fish out more sugar, only to find that his pockets were completely empty.

"Looking for something?" Midoriya smirked, casually fiddling a few canisters of sugar between his fingers. Sato didn't have any options left, other than to charge at the greenette and hope that his remaining strength would be enough to take Midoriya out, only for the shorter and scrawnier boy to grab his wrists, before turning around, completely flipping the larger boy over his shoulder and out of bounds.

"Come on, Sato, you can do better than that." Midoriya groaned, "Stop being so reliant on your quirk!"

Bondo was next, immediately spraying a glue-like liquid all over the field, leaving Midoriya with almost nowhere to go. Except that Midoriya promptly tore off his hoodie, tossing it in front of him, before jumping onto it. He leapt forward, latching himself onto Bondo, easily swinging himself up and kicking in the face. Bondo tried to grab him, not wanting to get his quirk on hiimself and possible getting himself stuck or trapped, but the smaller boy easily slipped past his attempts to grab him, using Bondo's body as leverage to land more attacks on the larger boy, forcing him out of bounds.

Ishiyama had to change the cement platform due to all the debris from Kaibara's match, and glue from Bondo's, but sadly, Midoriya's hoodie couldn't be salvaged from all the glue. Midoriya didn't seem to mind, though, and Honenuki decided to give it a shot. He softened the entire area, and Midoriya couldn't do anything as he slowly sunk into the softened ground. Honeneki dove into the softened ground, getting ready to leap out and attack the trapped boy, but Midoriya didn't look while Midoriya's legs were stuck, he could still use his arms. Honenuki got hit with a left hook right in the cheek, before Midoriya slipped his foot out of his shoe and kneed Honenuki right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, proceeding to just throw him out of bounds

Midoriya did ask Honenuki to soften the ground again so that he cound fish his shoes out of the ground. Shishida, Shoji and Fukidashi were harder that Sato for Midoriya to defeat, but they weren't as challenging as Bondo and Honenuki since they didn't really add any additional hazards to the surroundings; Midoriya just, as per usual, avoided their attempts to grab him, before tripping them up and sending them tumbling back out of the field.

Ashido had put up a decent fight, using her acid to try and throw Midoriya off balance while proving herself to be able to keep up with Midoriya's speed, only for Midoriya to make a sudden, oddly weird movement. Ashido found herself tripping over her own feet, yelping as she faceplanted onto the ground, and Midoriya knocked her out of bounds as well.

The pinkette was exhausted, panting as she sat on the ground, before Midoriya pulled her up, barely winded at all.

Tokoyami was surprisingly easy to deal with; Dark Shadow was a straight-forward, vicious attacker, but there was a distictive pattern to how he liked to attack. Midoriya easily dodged past Dark Shadow, and Tokoyami was defenceless. Dark Shadow had turned back, trying to protect Tokoyami, but it didn't take too long for Midoriya to force Tokoyami out of bounds.

"This is weird..." Monoma mumbled, trying his best to analyse Midoriya's fighting style, but ultimately coming up empty handed. He watched as Shoda tried to attack, only for Midoriya to grab his fists. The shorter boy tried to activate his quirk, only for Midoriya to use it against him and knocking him out of the box. "He said that we can knock out our opponents, but all he's doing is tossing everyone around."

"Tch. Deku's still going easy on you guys." Bakugou snapped, "He's not trying to beat you up; he's trying to best figure out what your quirks can actually do, combined with the limitations you put on yourselves because of your stupid mindsets."

Mineta had taken his turn, only for Midoriya to kick him out of the box before he could even react.

Midoriya did seem to have trouble fighting against Tokage due to her ability to split apart, but Tokage was also having trouble landing any hits on Midoriya, as Midoriya kicked any floating part of Tokage that was close to him away, quite some distance away; he had prettu good aim, given how small the parts that Tokage had split herself into. That was the only fight so far that seemed like it was going nowhere, until most of Tokage's parts were out of bounds, and were too far away for her to retrieve.

Monoma decided to give it a shot; he had decided to copy Kaibara, Kodai, and Yanagi's quirk. Midoriya was too good at close combat to be taken down normally; Monoma wanted to easily be able to lauch ranged attacks, while having a powerful close combat quirk for defence. He immediately used Gyrate on the ground, breaking the ground, before using Kodai's quirk to enlarge the debris and Poltergeist to lift them up and lauching them in Midoriya's direction. That would have been a good idea, except Midoriya just easily kicked the giant flying pieces of debris apart. Midoriya just ploughed his way towards Monoma, and the blonde hastily tried to use Gyrate in self defence.

Midoriya grabbed his arm _just_ as Monoma activated the quirk, and the greenette used the momentum from Monoma's arm rotation to spin around and kneeing Monoma harshly in the side. From there, Midoriya just easily picked Monoma up and tossed him away. He glanced at the two remaining hero course students, and licked his lips, grinning.

"Who's next?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, before slowly walking up, and taking his place in the box, ready to fight. He immediately started off with an ice glacier, and blinked.

"You really should stop doing that, you know." Midoriya spoke up, that irritating smirk still plastered on his face as he popped up from behind Todoroki, "It's just a waste of energy!"

Todoroki whirled around, wondering how the heck Midoriya had dodged his ice, before stepping forward and firing off another glacier. Midoriya swiftly dodged it as well, gracefully slipping past the freezing icicles that were forming from Todoroki's assault. Todoroki growled, creating a thin but sturdy bridge of ice for him to get in close to Midoriya. Midoriya jumped backwards to dodge, but Todoroki's ice caught his foot, preventing him from escaping.

That wasn't enough to stop Midoriya, though, and as Todoroki got close, Midoriya twisted his body, slamming his free foot into Todoroki's gut, the movement weakening the ice enough for Midoriya to free his other foot from the ice. Todoroki fired off another glacier, but Midoriya easily evaded; it was much smaller and slower than before.

"Hey, Todoroki. There's a limit to how much cold you can take, right?" Midoriya said, "Everyone tried their best, and you think you can win with only half your strength?"

Todoroki ignored him, and fired off another glacier, but Midoriya just dodged him again, "You're predictable. Doing this over and over again. You aren't going to get anywhere."

Midoriya lifted his foot, and kicked off a few icicles, before he spoke up again, "Do you want to die, Todoroki? Do you?! Because at the rate you're going, thinking you can do better than everyone else with only your ice, you will die!"

Todoroki growled, and charged towards Midoriya, ready to ice him in the face, only for the greenette to kick him in the stomach, sending him tumbling back into some ice, as Midoriay jumped upwards and found some footing on Todoroki's glacier.

"Will you let someone else die because you can't let go?"

Todoroki froze, and Midoriya continued, "Are you going to let him hold you back forever?"

Todoroki fired off another glacier, and he could do nothing as Midoriya gracefully weaved through the emerging icicles, as he yelled, "Stop screwing around! Are you going to let him be your downfall?!"

Midoriya raised his foot, breaking off a few icicles and kicking them in Todoroki's direction, forcing Todoroki to dodge despite his shivering.

"Are you going to keep holding back because of him!?"

Shinsou could tell that Midoriya was getting frustrated, but over _what_, he wasn't too sure.

"God dammit, Todoroki! Just use your fire! It's your power, isn't it!? Not his!" Midoriya practically screamed, kicking off another icicle and smacking it in Todoroki's direction. Todoroki dodged it, only for Midoriya to break off more icicles and using them as ammo against the dual hair coloured boy.

A spark ignited within him, and Todoroki raised his left arm, his flames roaring to life, easily melting the icicles before they reached.

Midoriya relaxed, the calm smile back on his face, as he looked down on Todoroki from his perch on the icicles, "Let go, Todoroki. It's your quirk; you're your own person. Don't let your lineage define you."

Todoroki pondered over Midoriya's words as the greenette's eyes glinted.

"Let's go, Todoroki. Bring it on!"

Todoroki immediately fired a blast of a fire at Midoriya, but Midoriya just jumped off the glacier, avoiding the fire, swiftly weaving through all the debris. Todoroki raised both arms, fire and ice racing towards Midoriya, but the green haired boy easily slid under the flames, jumping over the ice, and delivering a powerful kick to Todoroki's stomach, kicking him out of bounds.

The dual hair coloured boy panted, trying to regain the breath that Midoriya had knocked out of him, as a hand appeared in front of him. Todoroki looked up, seeing Midoriya looking down on him, grinning, not even seeming tired at all.

Todoroki took Midoriya's hand, and the green haired boy pulled him up.

"Thank you."

Midoriya looked at him, and smiled, "We can't choose our genes, but we can choose how to use the gifts we were given, can't we?"

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled, "Fight me!"

"Just after that intense fight with Todoroki?" Uraraka yelped, but Midoriya smirked cheekily, sticking his tongue out, "And for you to lose again?"

"Bring it! I won't lose this time!" Bakugou roared, as Ishiyama repaired the field once again, and Midoriya cracked his knuckles, "That's what you said every time, before I kicked you butt! I hope you'll put up more of a fight than last time, Kacchan, now that you can use your quirk freely."

That made everyone pause. Bakugou was one of the stronger students in 1-A, having won the Sports Festival, and easily defeating his peers in lessons. They weren't too sure of the standings now, with Todoroki using his fire, but Bakugou was definately the most determined and vicious when it came to attacking. Midoriya had also proven himself, having defeated the villains at the USJ, and kicking everyone else's ass. This would definately be a good fight.

"You think!" Bakugou grinned, starting off with a right hook, only for Midoriya to swiftly dodge. He grabbed onto Bakugou's arm, swinging him around, but Bakugou blasted himself forwards, using Midoriya's arm as a lever to swing back around, aiming an explosion in his face. Midoriya swiftly ducked under Bakugou's attack, releasing the blonde to create some distance between them.

Fighting everyone else had certainly elevated his heart rate, but not by much; if he went all out, he wouldn't get to see the full extent of the students' abilities, and he needed to see what they could do before deciding on what they can improve on. He had already doen a basic analysis, based on their performance in the Sports Festival, but seeing their quirks and abilities close up gave him a better idea of what was going on.

While he was excited to fight Bakugou at his best (he was the one to suggest gauntlets that stored Bakugou's sweat for later usage, after all), he need to monitor himself carefully. Midoriya was _not_ eager to let anyone find out about it; not only was it a major weakness that could be exploited, but it was a clear reminder that he didn't _exactly_ have the cleanest record, even if it wasn't really his fault.

Bakugou roared, pulling his arms back as explosions erupted from his palms, increasing his own speed, as Midoriya lunged at him, raising his legs to kick his explosive friend. Bakugou used one hand to blast Midoriya as a distraction, before using his other to attack. Midoriya caught his gauntlet, before taking a step back, flinging Bakugou over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. Bakugou instantly pushed himself up, and tried to fire an explosion directly in Midoriya's face, only for Midoriya to swiftly dodge his attack.

The green haired boy instantly twisted into a handstand, trying to kick Bakugou, but the blonde blasted himself into the air, before spinning, using his explosions to propel himself downwards.

"Take this, Deku! Howitzer Impact!"

"Bakugou! Stop!" Aizawa yelled; the last time Bakugou and Todoroki sparred, Bakugou had used that move to completely and utterly destroy Todoroki's ice wall. The Erasure hero moved in to erase Bakugou's quirk, but the blonde released the massive explosion as he neared Midoriya, a huge shockwave blasting outwards, kicking smoke and dust into the air.

"You're still to brash, Kacchan!" A voice called out, and Bakugou whirled around, finding that Midoriya had completely avoided the attack.

Bakugou grinned, lunging at him, before raising his arm, "Don't get cocky, Deku!"

Midoriya looked up, as the blond pulled the pin from his gauntlet, a huge eruption blasting out from the grenade-looking bracers, engulfing Midoriya's side of the field.

"That's enough!" Aizawa growled, about to jump in and restrain Bakugou before he went overboard, before an intense pressure engulfed the area. Midoriya leapt out of the cloud of smoke and dust, lunging forwards faster than he had before, and Bakugou barely had any time to dodge before Midoriya kicked him.

_Calm down._

Midoriya's foot made contact with the ground, once again shattering the ground beneath him, before rushing after Bakugou again, attacking mercilessly. Bakugou couldn't even find an opening to attack as Midoriya kicked and punched, each move smoothly transitioning into the next, not even wasting a single movement.

Bakugou moved to dodge a punch, but Midoriya had feinted, bringing his other arm up to attack. Bakugou tried to respond with an explosion, and in instinct, the green haired boy slammed his hand into Bakugou's neck, sending the blonde to the ground.

He didn't get up.

Shinsou blinked, as he tried to process what had happened; Midoriya had literally just knocked Bakugou out with one hit.

Midoriya blinked, shaking his head, trying to shake that familiar haze in his mind away, trying to process what he had just done.

_Shit._

He walked over to Bakugou, and squatted down, pushing his limp body slightly. "Hey, Kacchan. Kacchan? Wake up, come on?"

Aizawa walked over to them, concerned, as Bakugou took a sharp intake of breath, and opened his eyes, slightly dazed and confused. He tried to push himself up, sitting on the ground for a few seconds, as Midoriya offered him his hand, pulling the boy up.

"Deku, what the hell was that?!" Bakugou snapped, "You never told me you could do that! You didn't even hit me that hard!"

_"Imighthavepanickedandaccidentallyhityouinthepressurepointinyourneckandthatoverloadedyournervoursystemand -"_

Bakugou frowned, "Pressue point? Overload?! You're not making any sense! Stop mumbling you asshole, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Izuku, breathe." Aizawa stated, as Midoriya calmed down, "What was that?"

"The nervous system is a collection of nerves and neurons that transmits signals within the body." Midoriya started, as the hero course students moved closer to hear an explanation, "Because of that, there's a lot of -"

"Get to the point." Bakugou growled, and Midoruya paused, before quickly replying, "Basically, I hit your pressure point, overloaded your nervous system, so you passed out."

"So... if I hit you in the right place, I can also knock you out with one hit?" Bakugou asked, and Midoriya nodded.

"Teach me." Bakugou crossed his arms, and glared at Midoriya, as Midoriya stuck his tongue out, "Promise me you'll never use those gauntlets on me, ever again. I nearly had a bloody heart attack at the size of the explosion."

"Deku, you literally designed this damn thing!" Bakugou growled, and Midoriya shot back, "Yeah, but seeing it in real life is a lot different from just imagining it and doodling it one a piece of paper, you stupid!"

"Should we... stop them?" Yamada asked, as Bakugou and Midoriya continued arguing, as Kayama sweatdropped, "Probably not."

Aizawa just sighed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Shut up and listen to me

Midoriya hummed, as he put some cream on a mocha and served it to his next customer, as Shinsou sat at one of the tables awwkardly, watching as Eri and Kota talked about multiplication. The lavender haired boy sighed, before turning back to his homework, staring at his calculus worksheet.

He had only known the green haired boy for a day or two, but Midoriya was such a bright and happy person that Shinsou couldn't help but like the boy. Then again, Midoriya was the one that gave him the chance to transfer into the hero course, so he did suppose that he was grateful to the other boy for that reason as well. Midoriya had offered to help him catch up on all the hero course specific material before the internship week, and he was patient, letting Shinsou ask as many questions as he needed in order to understand the materials. At least, UA was much better that all his teachers in his past schools; at least he was allowed to talk without getting punished.

Sure, that meant he was spending his time sitting in Midoriya's cafe with the two children that Midoriya somehow had, but Shinsou didn't really mind. Eri and Kota were really sweet, and didn't seem to mind his intrusion into the little group. Kota was a bit distant at first, but Eri warmed up to him almost immediately, and pretty soon, Kota followed suit.

"Hey." Midoriya grinned, placing an iced latte in front of Shinsou, before settling on the opposite side of the table. The stream of customers had trickled down, giving Midoriya some time to work with Shinsou.

"No... I can't..." Shinsou tried to push the coffee away, but Midoriya just smiled and push it back at him, "Don't worry about it."

"But that's your job... right? I can't just take it." Shinsou tried to protest, and Midoriya rolled his eyes, "Chill, Shinsou. It's just coffee. Relax."

"Just take the coffee, Purple F-" Bakugou caught his usual swear word in Shinsou's nickname, and Shinsou swore that Midoriya was eyeing Bakugou, his eyes glinting. "Deku's stubborn. He ain't gonna budge, so give up."

Midoriya leaned back into his chair, a proud smirk on his face, and Shinsou sighed, having no choice by to accept the coffee that Midoriya had offered him.

Suddenly, Midoriya paused, almost like he was thinking of something, before he looked up, "What's your quirk again?"

Shinsou frowned, "You know what it is, though?"

"I mean, the name of it."

"It's called Brainwashing?" Shinsou replied, "Why do you need to ask, though?"

"Nothing... I just... thought of something..." Midoriya muttered, before he perked up, "So, anything you need help with now?"

"Hero related? Or anything in general?" Shinsou asked, and Midoriya laughed, "I mean, we've covered all the basics for the hero stuff, so... anything."

"Calculus." Shinsou muttered, and Midoriya lit up, reaching out for the worksheet, "Oh, that's easy. Give me."

Shinsou just gawked at Midoriya, "Easy?!"

* * *

Aizawa yawned, and walked into the cafe. He knew that Shinsou wouldn't be in the cafe because he had something else to do at home, and that Midoriya would usually be in the cafe just serving customers while Eri and Kota hung around the cafe.

Much to his surprise, Eri and Kota were present, as usual, but the green haired boy was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in the bathroom?

"Hi..." Yamada looked around, "Where is Izuku?"

"He went to the library." Dabi looked up from the table he was wiping, "He said that he wasn't going to be out for long. But I'm not sure when he's going to come back."

"The library? Huh... not surprising, though. Izuku did always like reading." Aizawa muttered, before settling down at a table, "It's only a few blocks down the road."

Just as he mentioned that, the door swung open, and Midoriya walked into the cafe with an armful of thick, heavy books, all the while frowning.

Yamada blinked, eyeing the books, "Izu, are those dictionaries?"

Upon closer inspection, Aizawa realised that Midoriya was, in fact, carrying what looked like to be probably every single dictionary that was in the library's possession.

"Yeah?" Midoriya raised his eyebrow in confusion, though he did look slightly upset, "Is there a problem?"

"No... not really.. but you don't look too happy. Are you alright?" Kayama asked, concerned, but Midoriya just waved her off, or tried to, with an armful of books, "I'm fine... I'm just thinking about stuff... let me just put this upstairs and I'll get your drinks."

It didn't take too long until there was a table filled with the usual items that the UA teachers ordered. Midoriya was busy washing some dishes, as Yamada, Kayama and Aizawa looked at him, concerned.

"Where's Bakugou?" Aizawa asked, looking around, and Dabi shrugged, before glancing at Midoriya worriedly, "Oh, he was here before you guys came, but he and his dad needed to go home for something."

"Shouta, who are the people who name quirks?"

Aizawa looked up, before turning to Midoriya, who was staring at the plate in his hand as he wiped it down. His eyes were covered by his hair, but he was clutching the plate so tightly that Aizawa was worried he would break it.

"I... don't know, really. Who are the ones that name quirks?" Aizawa replied, realising that none of them actually knew who were the people who named and labeled quirks. He turned to Yamada, then Kayama, but both of them were equally confused.

"Tch... stupid Hero Commission..." Midoriya grumbled, wiping the plate harshly, before he started mumbling something under his breath that none of them could understand; he was just speaking so quickly and quietly that literally no one had any idea what he was talking about.

"Should we... do something about this?" Kayama scratched her head, "I've never seen Izuku so... frustrated before..."

"Just leave him for now..." Aizawa muttered, glancing worriedly at Midoriya, "Everyone gets frustrated sometimes. But if it gets too bad, then we'll intervene."

* * *

"Nezu." Midoriya spoke up, walking into Nezu's office through the staff room, leaning against the door frame. As much as he liked calling him Dadzu, they were also trying to confuse the UA teachers and make them second-guess themselves, so he couldn't drop such obvious hints if he wanted this game to be fun.

Or maybe he should. The teachers reactions would be hilarious.

"Yes, Midoriya?" Nezu looked up, a cheeky smile gracing his features as he purposely used Midoriya last name to throw the teachers off.

"Is it possible to change the name of a quirk?"

The question posed from the greenette completely threw Nezu off, and the principal blinked owlishly at Midoriya, "What?"

"If a quirk is like... for say, named incorrectly, or mislabelled, or causes misunderstandings, can the name of the quirk be changed to more accurately reflect the true nature of a quirk?" Midoriya asked, and Nezu frowned, "I... I'm not sure... I can check?"

* * *

Midoriya slammed his hands onto the table, directly opposite Shinsou, and the lavender haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin and choked onto his food. Shinsou coughed, trying to clear the offending food particles in his throat, as Midoriya stared at him.

"Are you aware that your Brainwashing quirk isn't _actually_ brainwashing?"

Shinsou blinked, trying to process what the other boy was saying, before he finally understood what Midoriya was saying. That resulted in another coughing fit from Shinsou, and the lavender haired boy looked up, having finally cleared his windpipe, and gaped.

"What?"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes, "I checked in pretty much every dictionary, be it online or a physical book, and the definition of brainwashing is the process of pressurizing someone into adopting radically different beliefs by using systematic and often forcible means, allowing the human mind to be altered or controlled by certain psychological techniques, reducing the subjects' ability to think critically or independently, or to allow the introduction of new, unwanted thoughts and ideas into their minds, changing their attitudes, values or beliefs. In case you weren't aware, that is NOT what you quirk does."

Shinsou cocked his head in confusioned as Midoriya continued, "You're not implanting ideas in other people's heads or anything. The main aspects or brainwashing is that it's not really implicit, and the victims doesn't really know that they are being brainwashed, and that it's usually permanant. Your quirk, in simple terms, only suppresses the connection of the mind and the body of a person, and thus you can order the now "mindless" body around. It's much more similar to being like... making them sleepwalk while being awake or... something like that? Or puppeteering people around. Even mind control, as broad as that term is, is more accurate than brainwashing. Sure, those terms are pretty much interchangeble now, but they're pretty different if you look at the specifics of their definitions."

"I..." Shinsou stammered, still completely confused, "Could you repeat that?"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes, unimpressed, "Your quirk, which is called Brainwashing, is not actually brainwashing, and the idiot that named your quirk needs to pick up a dictionary or a thesaurus."

Shinsou blinked, realisation settling in his mind, "I didn't... wait...you're right! But... uh... is it that important?"

"Of course it is." Midoriya huffed, "It's misleading. People would think your quirk is bad when it isn't even an accurate representation of your quirk. And just like that, the impression is made. Sure, Brainwashing sounds fancy, but the definition of the word itself is wrong."

Shinsou sighed, "So, what?"

Midoriya scratched his head, "I'm still looking into renaming your quirk."

Shinsou sarcastically drawled, "What, instead of Brainwashing, I should just call it "Shut the fuck up and listen to me". That's _totally _so much better."

Midoriya froze, and the lavender haired boy was starting to wonder if he had said the wrong thing when Midoriya's face lit up with a hugr grin, "That's perfect!"

Shinsou blinked, before he protested, "Wait, Midoriya, I'm just joking -"

"No, it's actually really fitting." Midoriya smiled, "When you need to use your quirk on someone, they have to respond first, but when you activate your quirk, it immediately shuts the person up once they're under your influence! Then they have to listen to whatever you say and -"

At this point, Midoriya was speaking so quickly and gesturing so wildly that Shinsou really had to wonder how he wasn't choking, or needing to stop in order to breathe. In his excitement, he was literally tripping over his own words as he rattled on and on like a bullet train, speeding up so much that no one could understand his incoherent theory or... whatever he was talking about.

"Uh... Midoriya -" Shinsou was immediately cut off as Midoriya reached out and ruffled his hair, making his ridiculouly messy hair even more messy.

"What?" Shinsou blinked, even more confused than before, as Midoriya promptly bolted out of the cafeteria, still talking to himself.

The lavender haired boy turned to Bakugou, "What on earth just happened?"

Bakugou was still trying to process what had just happened, "How am I supposed to know, Purple Fuck!?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Everyone's just a dork

"Hey... Iida, is your brother alright?" Midoriya asked, as he placed an iced tea on the table. The students had already decided where they wanted to go for their internships, but there was some news that Tensei had been attacked by Stain, though for some reason, Tensei had been left relatively unharmed.

"He's fine, for the most part." Iida scratched his head, "I visited him. He said that Stain just... paralysed him, said something about him being a good hero and not wanting to harm him, and ran off, saying that the paralysis would wear off soon."

"I mean... that's good, right? You're interning with him, right?" Midoriya grinned, as he served some other customers.

"That is good. I'm just worried that Stain might come back and finish the job." Iida muttered, as Midoriya just shrugged, "Nah. I think he'll be fine. If the Hero Killer let him go once, why bother chasing after him if he could have killed him the first time?"

"You seem awfully casual, talking about people being killed." Shinsou spoke up, looking up from his english homework to butt into the conversation. Midoriya sighed, glancing at his hands briefly, before he turned to go back to the counter. He grabbed himself a drink, before settling down in the seat between Todoroki and Shinsou, "I mean... the world is a crual place. People are getting killed all the time. If you're just going to keep worrying about it... you'll never get anything done."

"True." Todoroki muttered, staring at a picture of Kamihara, as he glanced at Shoji who was right across the table, before swiping to a picture of Tatsuma. Shoji did seem slightly put off, but didn't say anything as he scribbled down another answer for his math homework.

Midoriya just sighed, and leaned back into his chair, bringing up his phone to text Dabi.

_"You going to come out, or are you going to continue hiding in the back room?"_

His phone beeped.

_"You know how I feel about talking to him. I can't face him yet."_

Midoriya just rolled his eyes.

_"He's not going to kill you, you know. He probably misses you."_

Dabi quickly sent a reply.

_"I was a coward for running away from home. I told you, I'll talk to him when I'm ready, but not now."_

Midoriya sighed again, as Shinsou peered over his shoulder to look at his phone curiously, "Who's that? Girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'm not dating anyone." Midoriya dryly laughed, "Like anyone would want to date someone like me. I'm just texting Dabi."

"Speaking of Dabi... where is he?" Ashido asked, "Like... he's usually around, but ever since Todoroki joined us whenever we come, he just... ups and disappears."

"I mean... it was only the last two times." Uraraka piped up, "Maybe he just has a stomach ache."

"I agree. It is odd. But there isn't enough evidence." Todoroki replied, "Unlike this. Shoji."

"Yes?" Shoji asked, at the mention of his name, as Todoroki flipped his phone around, "Are you Edgeshot and Ryukyu's secret love child?"

Shoji just blinked, and blinked again, before Kaminari, Sero and Ashido burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with you, IcyHot?!" Bakugou snarled, being wary not to swear since Eri and Kota were sitting at the table; Eri was seated between Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, as Kota was looking at what Kaminari was doing.

"Look at their hairstyles." Todoroki pointed out, "Hair covering the right side of the face, and Ryukyu and Edgeshoy have been seen together on several occasions."

"They're both in the top ten, though." Uraraka said, "It's very possible that they got dispatched together to deal with villains."

"It's just a hairstyle." Shoji muttered, "And they're not my parents."

"Shoji is definately not related to Edgeshot and Ryukyu." Midoriya laughed, "Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Todoroki countered, but Midoriya just shrugged, "I can ask them, if you want?"

Iida raised his eyebrow, "You mean, walking up to them in public after they defeat a villain, and ask them in front of the camera? Izuku, you should know better than that!"

"No." Midoriya defended himself, "Like... I can just call them and ask."

Kaminari blinked, "Their agencies?"

"Their private numbers." Midoriya clarified, and Shinsou asked, "And you have their private numbers... why?"

"Because they gave it to me?" Midoriya cocked his head in confusion, "You give other people your phone number too, right? You gave it to me."

"That's because I know you." Shinsou muttered, "You don't just give random people your phone number."

"I mean... he has Aizawa-sensei's number." Jiro spoke up, as Todoroki countered, "But Izuku clearly does know Aizawa-sensei... somehow. But why would he know Ryukyu and Edgeshot?"

"He's friends with Hawks, and he's the number three hero. Why not?" Kirishima shrugged.

Midoriya pulled up Tatsuma's contact, which was named Dragon Lord, and pressed the dial button, setting the phone on speaker mode, "I'm going to call her."

It took a few seconds before Tatsuma picked up her phone, _"Hey, Zuku."_

"Hey, Ryu... Do you have time for a dumb question?" Midoriya asked, as Tatsuma chuckled, _"Depends on how dumb the question is."_

_"Ryukyu, who's that?" _Another feminine voice came was heard, and Midoriya grinned, "Hi, Nejire."

_"Oh! Hi Izuku!"_ Nejire replied, and Tatsuma spoke up, _"So... dumb question?"_

"You know Todoroki? From 1-A?"

_"Yeah. Endeavor's son, right? What about him?"_

Midoriya snickered, "He was asking if Shoji was Edgeshot and your secret love child because of your hairstyle, and because you and Edgeshot were seen together."

There was silence on the other end, until both Tatsuma and Nejire burst into laugher. It took them a few seconds to calm down, and Tatsuma spoke up, _"Todoroki asked that!? Who knew the son of Endeavor was a conspiracy theorist. He's over there, right? I am most definately not related to Shoji, and while Edgeshot and I do work together on some cases together, we are definately not in a relationship. Also, if Shoji is on the other end, tell him that that we're both rocking these long fringes."_

Shoji looked visibly happy that he had gotten a compliment on his hairstyle, as Midoriya grinned, "Yeah, Shoji's here too, and I bet he agrees with you."

_"He better! Well... if that's it, I'll need to hang up now. I've got a meeting soon."_

"Alright! Thanks Ryu!"

_"No problem, Zuku."_

Midoriya ended the call, and smiled up at Todoroki, "That's all the proof you need. Satisfied?"

* * *

"Hey, mom." Shinsou spoke up, taking off his shoes as he stepped into his flat. Midoriya carefully followed suit, "Sorry for intruding."

A woman with light purple hair walked up to the door, "Hitoshi! And you brought a friend! How nice!"

"Midoriya Izuku." Midoriya introduced himself, as Shinsou's mother smiled, "What a handsome young man."

Much to Shinsou's surprise, Midoriya immediately turned an adorable shade of red in reaction to the compliment, and tried to hide his face in his collar, stammering, "I... I'm not... handsome... Mrs Shinsou."

"Nonsense. No need to be so humble. And call me Mihoko, it'll be easier." Shinsou's mother laughed, as Shinsou drew the attention away from Midoriya, "Anyways, I told you yesterday, he's offering to let me stay over for the week while he helps me with some hero course training, since I just transfered in."

"So, he's a teacher?" Mihoko asked, as Midoriya finally recovered from the praise, and replied, "Ah, no. I'm not a teacher, but I do work at UA. Well, kind of. I'm the school's unofficial quirk advisor. Basically, I just look at the students quirks and help to apply them for more efficient usage."

"Ah..." Mihoko trialed off, before turning to Shinsou, "So... he knows..."

"Yeah." Shinsou nodded, "He's the one that gave me the opportunity to transfer in."

"That's a relief." Mihoko sighed, "I'm so glad you finally found a friend that accepts you, along with your quirk."

Mihoko just smiled brightly at them, "Well, time waits for no man, right? If you're going to be a great hero, you'll need all the training you can get, right? And I'm sure you have a lot to learn. Why don't you get packing; I'll make some tea."

* * *

"Man... your mom is so nice." Midoriya sighed, as he sat down on his bed, watching the lavender haired boy place his sleeping bag on the ground, in the corner of the room, "I wish my mom had been as nice as yours."

"Your... mother?" Shinsou asked, confused.

"I'm fine." Midoriya lay down, staring at the ceiling, as Shinsou remained standing. He looked around, peering into the living room, where Eri and Kota sat on the ground, scribbling on some paper, and Dabi just sat next to them, watching, before he asked, "You... want to talk about it, Midoriya?"

"What is there to talk about?" Midoriya asked, "Also... call me Izuku. All of my friends do."

"Alright then. You can call me Hitoshi, too. Anyways... you don't sound like you have too many happy memories with your mother." Shinsou replied, sitting on the ground as he leaned against the wall. There was silence, until Midoriya spoke up again, "Like I said... there is nothing to talk about. She practically abandoned me... left me to die... and then she tried to kill me."

"Oh." Shinsou couldn't think of anything else to say, and desperately tried to change to topic, "So... what's the plan for today? Or are we starting training tomorrow."

Midoriya practically bolted up, "First things first. I need to test your limits, both quirk wise and physically. You're pretty good with your quirks... but you're... _scrawny_? You're tall and lanky... but, as far as I can tell... you're not really that strong physically. With a quirk like yours, against multiple opponents, you're definately going to have some trouble. You can't rely on your quirk, so you're going to have to learn fight to fight a close range too, since you obviously can't really fight long range."

"Okay. Makes sense." Shinsou stared at his arms, which were relatively thin compared to most of the other students.

"Anyways, just hang around. I'm going to make dinner." Midoriya stood up and stretched, "Anything you want to eat in particular?"

"No... Not really..." Shinsou scratched his neck, as Midoriya smiled, "Well, if you need anything, just find me."

* * *

"I'm... exhausted..." Shinsou flopped into the sand, having just completed the training regime that Midoriya had given him, as the green haired boy grinned, "It's only day three. Come on, you're already tired?"

Shinsou was too tired to reply, and the green haired boy passed him a bottle of water, which Shinsou gulped down greedily. It didn't take him too long to finish the water, and Midoriya laughed, before standing up, "Well, come on. We still need to get back for dinner."

"No. I don't want to move." Shinsou groaned, before Midoriya easily picked him up and slung him over his shoulders with no trouble at all.

"Hey! Izuku! Put me down!" Shinsou yelped in surprise, but Midoriya just laughed, "Nope. You're either walking or I'm carrying you back like this."

"I'll walk!" Shinsou groaned, and Midoriya shot him a victorious grin as he put the taller boy down.

"Jeez. You're strong." Shinsou muttered, staring at the smaller boy, who just shot him a cheeky grin.

"So... anyways... I was thinking, we could go to Hosu." Midoriya spoke up, heading back towards the cafe, "There's a noodle shop there that Eri and Kota really like to go to. I think you'll like it too."

"Hosu?" Shinsou asked, "All the way there?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like cooking." Midoriya replied, before he grabbed Shinsou's arm and started dragging him back, "Come on, hurry up."


	15. Chapter 15 - Mr Licky Licky StabbyStabby

Eri and Kota waiting patiently for their noodles, as Midoriya paid for two sodas and walked back to the table. He handed a bottle to Dabi, before taking a sip out of his drink.

Shinsou just looked around the shop. It had taken them a few train rides to get all the way to Hosu, but it seemed worth it. Midoriya was familiar with the shop owner, and the two kids really seemed to like the noodles at this particular shop.

It didn't take too long for the food to arrive, and they were all eating peacefully when suddenly, a shrill shriek rang out and the ground started shaking.

"Aw, come on!" Midoriya complained, looking out the window, "This is why I cook all the time! The one time I want to go out and relax, and there's a villain attack! "

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Shinsou asked, as some of the patrons started hiding under the table to take cover, as the ground shook once more.

"No." Midoriya shook his head, "We don't know what's going on outside, or if it's dangerous. You guys stay here. I'll go check it out and call you if it's safe."

"Don't be ridiculous, Izuku." Dabi growled, as the ground shook again, "You can't go out alone."

"I'll be fine." Midoriya grumbled, "Mother hen."

"I'm not a mother hen!" Dabi huffed, "You literally got kidnapped like... a month ago. Sure, you weren't injured, but that doesn't mean this would turn out the same way!"

"Dabi, chill." Midoriya rolled his eyes, taking out his phone, "Look, there's a bunch of heroes here. It's probably some random villain attack or something. I'll just check it out, and you two stay here and take care of Eri and Kota."

"No." Dabi growled, unamused, as Midoriya whined, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! I'm not a baby!"

"If you're going out, then I'm going with you." Shinsou spoke up, "Someone's got to watch your back."

"Fine! But you have to stick with me, okay?" Midoriya sighed, and only then, did Dabi deem it okay for Midoriya to leave the restaurant.

Midoriya and Shinsou crawled out from under the table, and made a break for the door. The greenette yanked the door open, but there didn't seem to be much going on.

"Come on. I think there's some fighting over there." Midoriya pointed down the street, as Shinsou nodded, following behind the greenette.

* * *

"So noisy... The idiots have come out, huh? I'll dispose of them later." Akaguro shoved Native against the wall, growling as he raised his katana, "I will do what I should be doing."

"You bastard... Die..." Native hissed, as Akaguro snarled, "If you call yourself a hero, you should choose your last words more carefully."

Suddenly, Akaguro caught sight of an armoured foot and used his katana to pary it away.

"I already let you go once, Ingenium." Akaguro growled, still holding Native against the wall as he aimed katana at Tensei, "Leave, now, before I change my mind."

Tensei just replied, "I didn't expect to see you here, but I cannot let you get away, especially when you're threatening another hero."

Iida just stood behind Tensei, not really sure what to do. Sure, the villian who had hurt his brother was right here, but it wasn't like Tensei had been paralysed for life by the villain; all Akaguro had done was to immobilise him to buy himself time to escape.

"Get out of here." Tensei ordered Iida, as the younger boy protested, "I can't just leave you alone here to face him!"

"A child wearing a suit? Get away." Akaguro growled, "This is no place for children. Be careful what you say. Depending on the situation, children will be my targets as well."

Trying to get the attention off Iida, Tensei rushed in, rearing up for a punch, but Akaguro just sidestepped and slashed open a small hole in Tensei's hero costume, drawing some blood. But that was all Akaguro needed; one lick from his knife left Tensei falling to the ground, paralysed.

Behind his back, Iida quickly sent out a set of coordinates, before he reared up his engines, ready to attack to buy them some time. Iida shot forwards, as Akaguro merely sidestepped again and flicked his helmet off. Akagure tried to drive his blade into Iida's arm, but the blue haired boy managed to avoid his attack.

"No!" Tensei yelled, "Leave him alone, Stain! He's still a kid!"

Iida was doing his best to dodge Akaguro's blade, but finally, the Hero Killer managed to nick him across the cheek, drawing some blood, and licked it off his blade.

"People don't change, Ingenium." Akaguro grumbled, "He will grow up to be the very kind of hero that destroys this city."

Akaguro sensed the heat from behind, and he swerved to the side, watching as orange flames blazed past him, before turning to the entrance of the alleyway.

"Todoroki!?" Iida yelled, eyes widening in shock, as Todoroki dryly replied, "Got a message. My father is aware I'm here, so he'll get here soon. He's trying to fight one of those open brained things."

"Nomus." Tensei muttered, as Todoroki froze the ground over, creating a barrier betweened Akaguro and the downed heroes. Akaguro was forced to dodge the ice, and leapt off the wall, as Todoroki tried to blast him with more ice while creating an ice slide to move all the downed heroes away from the fight.

"What's going on here?" A voice rang out, as Midoriya and Shinsou ran into the alleyway. Todoroki whirled around at the sound, as Akaguro sliced the ice apart and charged at Todoroki.

"Kid, watch out!" Native yelled, but faster than anyone could react, Midoriya shoved Todoroki aside, catching Akaguro's blade on his pocketknife.

"You're as sharp as ever." Akaguro grinned, and Midoriya smirked, "Is that supposed to be a pun, Aki?"

"Maybe." Akaguro slashed his katana again, but Midoriya just parried it away, before turning serious, "So... do I want to know why you're attacking kids? I thought you knew better, young man!"

"I'm sorry? But he was told to run away, and yet, that child in a suit attacked. And people can't change -" Akaguro was cut off as Midoriya snarled, "People don't change? Tell me, Aki? Did _I_ change?"

"I - " Akaguro paused, but that distraction was all Midoriya needed to disarm the taller man, pinning him down, "Stubborn idiots are the ones that can't change. Children are foolish, and they learn from mistakes. You may have spared Ingenium, but you're a famed hero killer that has never left any hero unharmed. And I'm pretty sure the only reason he intervened was because you were threatening Ingenium again. And another hero."

Midoriya stood up, "You going to stop being such a stubborn ass now?"

"Whatever." Akaguro grumbled, and Midoriya smirked, pulling the man up, "So. Besides from killing heroes like a deranged idiot, what have you been up to?"

"You're just... striking a conversation with him?" Native asked, as Todoroki picked him up.

Akaguro just ignore him, "Nothing much. You? The hell you doing here?"

"I just wanted dinner." Midoriya pouted, "And then those stupid nomus showed up."

"Do I even want to know how you're acquainted with the Hero Killer?" Shinsou deadpanned, and Tensei sighed, "It's better not to question it. How are you doing, Izuku?"

Midoriya whirled around, grinning, "Great! Is the paralysis wearing off now?"

"I guess... I can move a bit." Tensei replied, as the smaller boy pulled him up, not seeming to bothered by all the armour the hero was wearing.

"So... what now?" Todoroki asked, and Midoriya pointed to Akaguro, "He's turning himself in."

"Wait what?!" Akaguro turned to the greenette, "You want to repeat that, squirt?"

Midoriya just snorted, "Excuse me, you thought that killing heroes was going to do anything? The more you kill, the more fake heroes are created to fill up those holes you created. You're just creating a never ending cycle of killing. You sure you want that, Mr Licky Licky Stabby Stabby?"

Shinsou immediately covered his mouth, stifling a laugh, "Oh my god, Izuku, you didn't just call him that."

"I did."

Sighing, Midoriya turned serious, "You're a good guy, Aki... just that... you method of doing things isn't going to save the world. If you really want to make a difference... let me help you."

Akaguro just looked at the smaller boy, as everyone fell into silence, before Akaguro turned away, "Fine."

* * *

The heroes and students walked out of the alleyway as the rest of the pro heroes arrived.

"Endeavor said there was a request for help here."

"Children?"

"I'll call an ambulance!"

"Oi... isn't that Stain?"

"Why are you standing there and not doing anything about the villain!?"

"Hey. Chill. Leave Stain alone." Midoriya growled, "He's good."

"Who on earth are you?" One of the heroes growled, "And you're saying that villain is good? Are you his accomplice?"

"Let me at them. Fakes." Akaguro growled under his breath, but Midoriya spoke up, "I'll handle this."

"Why are you all in a group!? The villain would have escaped..." Enji growling, having just arrived, and eyed Akaguro, "Things got a little rough... but isn't that Stain?"

"Yes, it's Stain." Tensei nodded, as Akaguro focused his gaze on Enji. He moved, pulling out a knife, "You... Someone must be dyed in blood. I must -"

"I _said, I'll handle this._"

Midoriya just glared at the Hero Killing, and he froze up, immediately obeying; even he wasn't crazy enough to go against a pissed off Midoriya.

"Midoriya Izuku." Enji growled, "What are you doing here."

"I just wanted some noodles..." Midoriya replied defiantly, as Enji turned to Shinsou, "And you?"

"With Izuku. Seriously, he just wanted to bring the kids out for noodles." Shinsou put his hands up defensively, and Midoriya pointed at Akaguro, "Anyways, he's turning himself in, and I'm going to be dealing with this."

"Wait what?" One of the heros spoke up.

"I said, I'm dealing with this." Midoriya repeated himself, taping his foot impatiently; these idiotic heroes were already getting on his nerves.

"He's the famed Hero Killer." Enji growled, stepping up, "You are not suited to deal with a case like this."

"You want to repeat that?" Midoriya narrowed his eyes, as Todoroki carefully slipping his phone out of his pocket, tapping on the record button.

"I said, you're not suited to deal with a case like this." Enji crossed his arms, "I don't give a shit if you're dealing with minor villains, but you can't deal with S-rank villains."

"You're just a kid." Another hero piped up.

"If I say I'm going to deal with it, then I'm going to deal with it!" Midoriya spat as he took a step forwards menacingly, shuting everyone else up, "You don't butt in, got it?! Now, you call the damned police, and go look into those stupid brainless zombies. I will be in charge of Stain's case, understood?"

Enji blanched, not answering, as Todoroki was recording the entire exchange betwen Midoriya and his father, as Akaguro glanced at Iida, who was equally confused.

"AM I CLEAR!?" Midoriya raised his voice, glowering at the heroes, and Enji growled, before nodding, "Whatever."

"Uh... what's going on?" The hero killer asked, and Tensei blinked, turning to the villain, "Not... sure... actually..."

"Izuku can be... surprisingly scary..." Shinsou sweatdropped, as Iida nodded.


	16. Chapter 16 - More Stained

The internships ended without too many problems, and it wasn't long before the students returned to lessons.

"Hey! I saw on the news!" Ashido piped up, "It says that Endeavor and Ingenium took Stain down! Weren't you guys interning under them, Iida, Todoroki?"

Todoroki wasn't even listening to her question, and was instead showing something on his phone to Bakugou. Iida immediately looked up, and frowned slightly, "Well... yes... but no..."

"Oh?" Kaminari's eyes glinted, "What's the scoop?"

Shinsou just rolled his eyes, and sighed, as Iida replied, "Izuku was the one that took Stain down."

"You've got to be kidding." Hagakure's jaw dropped, "Isn't Stain like, an S-rank villain?"

Bakugou burst into laughter, and he doubled over, nearly falling onto the ground while Todoroki just looked amused.

"Iida's telling the truth." Todoroki spoke up, and small smile on his face, before he turned his phone around and turned up the volume, before playing the video.

The video was a little shaky, and was obviously taken from waist level, but it looked like Midoriya and Enji were having an argument, with Akaguro and Iida standing in the background.

_"I said, you're not suited to deal with a case like this. I don't give a shit if you're dealing with minor villains, but you can't deal with S-rank villains."_

_"You're just a kid."_

_"If I say I'm going to deal with it, then I'm going to deal with it! You don't butt in, got it?! Now, you call the damned police, and go look into those stupid brainless zombies. I will be in charge of Stain's case, understood?"_

"Dang." Kaminari commented, "I didn't think that anyone would actually argue with Endeavor... I mean... he did kind of do that the last time Endeavor came to UA... but what kind of quirk does Izuku even have?"

Shinsou paused, and he raised his head. He's spent the week training with Midoriya, but never once had he heard the boy talk about his quirk. Sure, most people in this day and age obsessed over quirks, so it was odd that Midoriya had never once talked about it.

"Bakugou, you've known Izuku the longest! What's his quirk?" Ashido whirled around, but Bakugou just gave them the middle finger, "Go ask him! Not me! If Deku hasn't told you, there's probably a damned good reason he hasn't done it yet."

* * *

"Izuku!" Shinsou waved his arm, attracting the attention of the green haired boy who had just walked into the UA cafeteria. The greenette turned, and grinned, before he skipped over to their table.

"Izuku!" Iida immediately shot to his feet, "While I do appreciate your help that day, what on earth were you doing in Hosu!?"

Midoriya just blinked at the bespectacled boy, "I just wanted noodles. I'm serious. How hard is that to understand!?"

"Why would you go all the way to Hosu for noodles!?" Iida asked incredulously, and Midoriya just rolled his eyes, sitting down on the table, "They have a really good noodle shop! How on earth was I supposed to know there would be some stupid Nomus!?"

"You still shouldn't be participating in a villain fight without a license!" Iida tried to argue.

"Izuku!" Ashido stood up, "What's your quirk? How did you defeat Stain!?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Midoriya cheekily stuck out his tongue, before Aizawa stomped into the cafeteria.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Yes?" Midoriya grinned cheekily, looking up at the Erasure Hero, and Aizawa glared at him, "Why on earth is the Hero Killer doing in UA?!"

"He's where?!" Todoroki's head shot up in alarm, but Midoriya remained completely cool and calm, "I told them to bring him here. Don't worry about it. It's under control."

"Under control!?" Aizawa hissed, "He's a Hero Killer! I don't care if you have connections with him, you can't just -"

"Shouta." The air around Midoriya darkened, but he still had a smile plastered on his face, "It's under control. Not all villains are bad, you know? Some people deserve a second chance."

Aizawa froze up when Midoriya used his first name, before he sighed, "I suppose so. Just don't break the school."

It wasn't long before Akaguro was escorted into the UA cafeteria by a police officer, eliciting whispered gasps and hushed words from various students. The police officer stopped in front of Midoriya, and tipped his hat slightly.

"Hi Izuku." Setsuno grinned.

Midoriya's face lit up, "Setsuno! I didn't think you'd be the one come here! You really climbed the ranks quickly, ey? Told you Larceny was a good quirk for police work."

Setsuno scratched his neck sheepishly at the praise, and Akaguro sighed, "Can I please have these cuffs taken off?"

"Hello Aki." Midoriya grinned, before turning to Setsuno, "Got the keys?"

"You sure, Boss? He's an S-rank villain." Setsuno asked, and Midoriya nodded, "I'm sure."

"Alright then. You need to sign this... paperwork stuff..." Setsuno passed some papers over to Midoriya, and the greenette quickly sieved through them as Setsuno fished the keys out of his pocket, before he set about unlocking Akaguro's cuffs. The Hero Killer rubbed his slightly sore wrists, and looked up, "Can I have my weapons back?"

"Nope." Midoriya rolled up the stack of papers had had been given and whacked Akaguro on the head, eliciting several gasps from other students that someone just casually smacked the Hero Killer on the head.

"You're grounded from weapons until I say so."

Akaguro looked like he was about to protest, but he just sighed; he knew that he was never going to win an argument against Midoriya.

Midoriya finished reading through the papers, quickly signed them and gave them back to Setsuno, "Alright. That's about it. How's Tabe and Hojo doing, by the way?"

Setsuno's face lit up at the mention of his buddies, "Hojo's practiced with his quirk, so he can create crystals of various sizes with a precise number of edges. He's also learned to carve them, and he's gotten a license and opened up a shop with his quirk, selling cheap but pretty jewelry with his crystals. Tabe works for several waste disposal companies, helping them to get rid of all the odd stuff that doesn't break down easily."

"That's nice." Midoriya grinned, "Glad you guys got your lives sorted out."

"Well, it's all thanks to you." Setsuno admitted, "I mean... you were the one that gave us a chance to do good."

"Nonsense. If you didn't want to do good, you would have just turned back to your old ways." Midoriya smirked, "Don't you have other work to do now?"

"Actually... yeah." Setsuno checked his watch, "We're being dispatched for something in an hour. We need to prepare. It's nice to see you again, Izuku."

"Back at you." Izuku smiled, "Take care!"

Setsuno left the cafeteria, and Midoriya turned to Akaguro, "So. How's life?"

Akaguro just glared at Midoriya, "You got me arrested and you're asking how's life?"

"I'm being nice." Midoriya laughed, "I'm in charge of your case right now. I'm trying to keep you out of jail, work with me here."

"Fine." Akaguro sighed, and leaned back into his chair. Midoriya just sat up, "Some ground rules. No fighting unless I say so. I don't care if you get into an argument with some asshole hero or villains or whatever. And absolutely no killing."

"And if I don't listen?"

"I'll ground you." Midoriya resolutely stated. 1-A and 1-B just stared at him like he had just grown a second head; how the heck was a teenaged boy going to _ground_ the Hero Killer?

"How are you going to do that?" Akaguro asked. It wasn't like he was going to disobey the kid anyways, Midoriya always had his weird way of doing things, layers upon layers of plans, with contingencies for every single unknown variable. He wouldn't risk taking in a villain unless he knew he could do something to put them back on the right path.

"Why are you even asking? I know you're not going to go against me." Midoriya's eyes glinted, his smile twisting into a slightly creepy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Akaguro sighed, and Iida used that opportunity to interject, "Izuku! Like I was trying to say before, you shouldn't be interjecting in a villain fight! Even if you didn't use a quirk and literally just argued with Stain!"

"You are aware that either way, I'm technically not breaking the law, right?" Midoriya raised his eyebrow, eliciting several confused stares from his friends.

"What do you mean? Even if you didn't use a quirk to fight... the police can still take you in for questioning in case you really did use a quirk." Kirishima stated, and Midoriya just grinned, shrugging mockingly, "You can't arrest me fore something I don't have."

His friends still looked utterly confused, and Midoriya just stuck his hands into his pockets, "You guys wanted to know my quirk right?"

"You're serious about telling them?" Akaguro glanced over at Midoriya, but the greenette just grinned at him, "Well... no harm in them knowing. After all... that's how you tell your real friends apart from the rest... right?"

"I suppose so... but you're sure about this?" Akaguro muttered, and Midoriya just rolled his eyes, reaching down to ruffle the Hero Killer's hair as if he were a child. Akaguro just rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that he couldn't stop Midoriya even if he wanted to. Midoriya was stubborn and once he made up his mind, there was no changing it.

After all, their friendship had started years ago, back while he had still been Stendhal, trying to take down criminal organizations when he saw the small green haired boy fighting for his life. Midoriya really had changed since then.

Midoriya just glanced back at his friends, holding his head up high proudly, "Well, I don't have one. Can't break any laws if you don't have a quirk to break the law with, after all."


End file.
